Selfishness Runs in the Family
by miotracara
Summary: Kyouya may realize that it's selfish to want Haruhi's attention for himself but then again, he is an Otori. Forgive me if I take some of the background knowledge of the anime for granted, some spoilers too.
1. Happy Birthday

DISCLAIMER: (copied from the talented Author: vampyremiyu)  
"Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story."

The moonlight let the guard see her yawn and settle into bed for the night. He stood guard outside her gate and watched through a slit in the curtain. Plucking open his blackberry he texted his boss. "She's asleep."

Kyouya smirked at his empty office. Finishing a small business transaction on his laptop he stretched and walked out to his limousine. Tachibana drove him through the quiet streets until they reached a small home complex. "Make sure no one sees me," Kyouya commanded, though Tachibana had been around the youngest Otori long enough to know that if Kyouya had come personally, and without some member of the host club dragging him, it must be a matter of utmost discretion. He swung the door open for his master who carried a box under his arm and accompanied him into the inn. Using his free arm Kyouya unlocked the recently greased apartment door to a certain Haruhi's room and placed the box next to her pillow. Her birthday party would be lavish at the host club the next day, Tamaki would see to that, but he selfishly wanted to be the first to wish her a happy birthday. The stoic Shadow King was unable to find the courage to write his name on the box, but she would know. Somehow she always seemed to know. She was quite observant, but unlike himself she actually showed concern about the people she observed. Well, she was apparently perceptive only until it came to matters of the heart. They shared that in common. How long had it taken him to figure out his own feelings toward the shy girl that captivated everyone with her honesty, that honesty which was hardly found amongst the rich and never in the Otori household (except maybe his sister). No wonder it would take no less than a parade proclaiming his feelings for her to catch on. And he had no intentions of parading his feelings anytime soon. It would suffice for her to awaken to a carefully wrapped box. He had to wonder if she would realize he had wrapped it himself. What had happened to him that he was so unlike his old detached self? He sighed as he looked down on her face in the cool light. "Beautiful," he murmured. She smiled in her sleep and he blanched in fear that she might have heard. Since when did he fear anything? He let out another sigh. He never imagined his greatest weakness would be a cross-dressing commoner. He shut the door behind him with a soft click.

* * *

The light coming in through her window woke her before her alarm clock. She kept them closed until it rang its alert, though, dreading the day to come. She knew the host club would be planning something outrageous and exhausting. She blindly reached over to shut it off and her hand collided with something hard. She opened her eyes and after they adjusted she could only gape at a finely wrapped box sitting next to her hand. Upon closer inspection the delicate paper with what looked like real gold filigree ruled out her father as the gift bearer. So it had to be the host club. She carefully started to unwrap it when a thought struck her as odd. If it had been professionally wrapped she was sure it would be a flourish of pleats and such, yet the paper was beautiful but simply wrapped. And then the details hit her: the rough edge, the uneven corners, the simple wrapping. Whoever did it did it himself. She chuckled imagining the twins or Tamaki attempting to wrap a gift. Careful not to tear the beautiful paper she uncovered an armful of tulips set in a very memorable antique vase. She ran her fingers over the surface, noticing the spidery lines where the pieces had been meticulously reconstructed. A simple ivory card held a short note. In elegant black script it read, "Breaking that vase was the best thing that ever happened. Forgive my deceit, since your debt was paid by your friendship long before the Festival." Your debt? Kyouya! Wait…friendship?

"Umm, dad?" She looked at Ranka over breakfast. "why did you give Kyouya a key to the apartment?"

Ranka sputtered, Haruhi's bluntness never failing to catch him off guard despite having had to raise her alone after his wife passed away. "Why would I do something like that?"

She shrugged. "Kyouya tends to be very…persuasive, no? I woke up to a birthday present from him on my pillow."

Ranka's look of surprise morphed into a smug smile. "He told me that he should have one in case of an emergency." He then muttered "about time" under his breath.

* * *

He felt like a fool. Peaking over his laptop, glances hidden by the reflection of his glasses. He couldn't wait for Haruhi to run into the Third Music Room, late as usual. Today the room was Hunny's dream. Bright silk streamers, strawberry shaped balloons, and all sorts of sweets and cake. As expected, she barreled in panting, "I'm sorry I'm late, I was at the library and…" "SURPRISE!" Despite having expected something from the odd group she was stunned and speechless at the extravagance. "Haruhiiiii!" The twins draped arms around her and Hikaru held up a chocolate covered strawberry to her lips. She bit into it without malice and the girls screamed MOE while Tamaki went into a frenzy about those devils perverting his daughter. She slipped away amidst in the chaos.

Kyouya couldn't seem to calm his nerves. Was she going to confront him about the gift or just thank him quietly and move on? What's worse was he didn't even know what he hoped she would do. She most likely would say something to the point like that day at the supermarket. "You act selfishly on purpose but since you really aren't like that, it seems odd to me." The words still rung in his head. And how true they seemed in retrospect. He had become so used to his dispassionate mask he hardly ever admitted his own weakness – for what else could empathy and emotions be labeled – to himself, let alone others. But Haruhi seemed to see right through him and therefore inadvertently drew out the best in him. She saw his potential and when he was around her he felt eager to live up to it. She thought him calculating, sure, but then again he _was_ calculating so that was no insult. She had feared his continual additions to her debt, but she should fear it since he did so on a whim, just to make sure she could not leave the club. She had brought a life to the group of male students that was priceless (as well as quite a profit as a host). He glanced up again at where she was currently slipping away from the twins, munching on a strawberry they had fed her. He wished he could mask his heartbeat as she made a beeline to his chair. He started typing furiously, hoping to look busy. She walked up to him but didn't speak. His curiosity eventually got the best of him and he looked up. She took advantage of his momentary distraction and picked up his notebook.

"Suddenly interested in finance?" he asked in a level voice, but his mouth felt dry to him.

"No, just looking at your handwriting. It really was your present wasn't it?" She smiled at him and put the notebook back down.

Damn, he had to keep in mind that no matter how naïve, she was in Ouran on a scholarship and therefore she was truly smart. Unable to keep his eyes trained on her, afraid she would look into their gray depths and know what lay beneath them, he started typing again. "Yes, yes it was."

"Thank you. I'm glad you think of me as a friend. That was the best part of the gift." She then feathered a kiss on his cheek. He turned a fiery shade of red. It was bad enough that she had kissed him, but knowing Haruhi was hardly one to go about being emotional and rarely hugged the members of the club willingly, he was more than honored. He was shocked, elated, and incredibly confused. But just as quickly as she came to him she left. He blew out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.


	2. Stream of Consciousness

DISCLAIMER: (copied from the talented Author: vampyremiyu)  
"Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story."

Selfishness Runs in the Family

* * *

What on earth was I thinking? It's all dad's fault. Why'd he have to go and mutter "about time" under his breath? He probably just meant about time Kyouya made up for teasing me with my debts, or about time the host club gave something in return for all the time I put in, or about time Kyouya started caring about people. But that was precisely the issue, wasn't it? Kyouya is never so straight forward in showing his concern. I had long ago figured out that his book-keeping, his acquiescence to all those ridiculous plans Tamaki makes, and even the previously omnipresent debt were the ways he showed his care. He had known his father would be against such a "frivolous" club, and yet even having been publicly slapped at the Ouran Festival had not deterred him from standing by his unlikely friend. So why would the composed Shadow King do something so unlike himself?

She had therefore felt compelled to show her emotions as well, in a manner similarly unguarded and unlike herself. Therefore the kiss. Why a kiss? A hug would have sufficed. Because his cheek was so close, and that way he wouldn't feel forced to hug her back and she could make a quick getaway.

'Sure Haruhi,' she thought to herself, 'keep telling yourself that. Since when did you get so good at rationalizing anyway?'

* * *

His ride home was especially quiet. Not even the sound of typing interrupted the air conditioned interior of the Otori limo. This made Tachibana nervous. Kyouya was always doing something. Quietly, behind the scenes, he was always scheming, his brilliant mind never at rest. So it rested uneasily in his stomach to see him idly staring out the window, a pensive yet calm expression that did not seem at all like his young master.

Kyouya, at the top of his class, had his homework for the week finished by Sunday. For once he was grateful for the free time it allowed him, not to forward his plans in his father's company, but to be able to go to bed early. He felt drained. So used to understanding, observing, knowing everything, the question of whether he had a chance with the elusive Haruhi was too much of a mystery. His answer would have been 'Never' just a few hours ago. Before the kiss. And now he was left to wonder with a growing feeling of hope that threatened to suffocate him. He hated the hope that blossomed in his chest. Before, with hardly any hope at all, he could rationalize that she wasn't the one for him. That they weren't meant for each other, that she was of no practical use to his business goals, that she wasn't really all that beautiful. He had a silly high school crush (blame the hormones) on his only female friend - a clueless friend who would never figure it out before he grew out of it. But that silky kiss had single-handedly shattered his already tentative smothering on hope until it blazed through him with as much passion as the day Tamaki had challenged him to fulfill his full potential regardless of being the third son. All rationalization died a quick death as all the reasons for why he felt so strongly for the brown-eyed commoner came crashing through. She was brilliant and beautiful, and with an optimistic innocence that was so rare amongst the elite. She was patient and tender and quiet and understanding and undemanding. She was going to become a superb lawyer, he was sure of it, so it wasn't like she would make an unworthy nor profitless wife . Hell, he'd marry her if she decided not to go to college - if he were to be honest with himself. Wait, since when did he start thinking of her as a wife? He was only 17! He leaned against the door of the limo and pressing his forehead against the glass groaned in defeat.

Tachibana panicked. Almost swerving into an unsuspecting car he pulled over and faced his young master. "Are you ill? Should I take you to your father's best hospital?" He had never seen Kyouya allow any pain to show even when he was sick, so he suspected the Otori must be dying at the moment.

Kyouya opened a single eye and looked at him with a reassuringly Kyouya-like glare. "Never swerve the car like that again. I feel fine. Take me home... NOW."

Tachibana paled, nodded, and started the car home-bound.

'How can she affect you so?' Kyouya thought to himself as he watched the blur of cars roll by.

* * *

She had avoided Kyouya after the incident that day, busying herself with clients and running home the second the host club closed. Haruhi, at the top of her class, had her homework for the week finished by Sunday. For once she was grateful for the free time it allowed her, not to do laundry and shopping, but to be able to go to bed early. She idly went about tyding up the small apartment and headed off to bed without dinner. Ranka came home early to find a sleeping Haruhi, and panicked. Feeling her forehead for a temperature and finding none he relaxed slightly. "Are you sick, my daughter?"

"Hmm? Nhnn..." She yawned, turned over, and went back to sleep.

Ranka looked confused but left her alone, assured of her health since all her chores were done and the apartment was spotless.

She dreamed of strawberry cheescake, birthday streamers, and Kyouya.

* * *

**Author talking: Hey there, I was wondering if you guys who actually care to read this would prefer shortish chapters like the one above or would rather wait a little longer for each chapter and get something a bit longer each time. It's up to you. I write a little each day and so far have just posted whatever I have by the end of the day.  
**


	3. What's Bothering Haruhi?

DISCLAIMER: (copied from the talented Author: vampyremiyu)  
"Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story."

Selfishness Runs in the Family

* * *

The next day at school he spotted her walking with the twins to her next first class. Their eyes met briefly and she looked away and scurried into the classroom. Sighing, assuring himself this awkwardness had to be done away with as soon as possible, he took even strides into her classroom. With a few minutes left before class started he walked up to her desk, drawing anxious glances from many of the second years as to the purpose of the Otori gracing them with his presence. The twins eyed him with blatant curiosity. "Haruhi." he spoke sternly. She looked up, startled. "This has to stop. I acted out of character and so did you. Now let's move on like mature teenagers and resume our friendship." He pushed his glasses up his nose as a way of ending the conversation and walked out. Every single jaw hung open as the bells announcing the beginning of classes trilled in the background.

* * *

"Haruhiiiiii!" The twins ran to catch up to a Haruhi that was deliberately attempting to avoid their questions as to the earlier spectacle. They pinned her against a wall, golden eyes staring at her like a bug under a microscope.

"What was Kyouya talking about..." Hikaru started

"...when he said you both acted out of character?" Kaoru finished.

"Kyouya never acts out of character. Tell us what he did!" They intoned together.

"He bought me a birthday present." She stated matter of factly and ducking under Kaoru's arm she ran off to her next class. The twins looked at each other, mirroring each other's puzzled looks. "He always buys us birthday presents," Hikaru whispered ,"what's so special about that?"

* * *

"What do you think that was all about, Kaoru?" Hikaru pondered as they walked quietly toward the host club. Haruhi had relaxed a bit after her 'confession' and had not evaded them, so they decided not to push their luck and have her running away again. Though they enjoyed teasing her, if she ran like that again they wouldn't have her around to tease. So they didn't question her about Kyouya any further. Even so, she had disappeared right after their last class.

Kaoru sighed and glanced over at Hikaru. "Hikaru, you can really be dense at times."

Hikaru looked at him questioningly. "What am I missing?"

Kaoru stopped in the hallway and looked the window as soft snowflakes fell in whispers. "Don't think too hard about why, just answer me, OK? Honestly, how would you react if Haruhi got you a birthday present?"

Hikaru frowned, thinking through the scenario. "Confused. She's not the type to be all sentimental over a birthday. I'd wonder why she'd do something so out of character all of a sudden. I think I'd even wonder if she thinks of me as being more special to her than the rest of the club since she never gets anyone else gifts." Hikaru's eyes widened. "Oh! Haruhi must be thinking the exact same thing about Kyouya! She's never seen him give _us _anything. We should tell her at once so that she might relax knowing that it's not _that _ out of character for Kyouya to buy his friends birthday presents."

"Hmm...there's still something that's bugging me." Kaoru told the window. Turing to face his twin he added, "He himself admitted that he acted out of character. I supposed we could chalk it up to the fact that there is no merit to giving a commoner a present - he might give us gifts simply because we come from powerful families. Somehow I think the theory is lacking something, but knowing both Haruhi and the Shadow King, we'll probably not find out anything more, so let's leave it at that. What I still want to know is what _Haruhi_ did out of character."

Hikaru could only blink as he digested all the information his twin had said.

* * *

"Haru-chan has been acting jumpy, ne Takashi?" Hunny glanced down from the Kendo champion's shoulders.

"Ah." Mori responded in a soft tone.

"I think Kyo-chan finally figured out his feelings. Look at the way he keeps stealing glances at Haru-chan." Hunny confided in a low voice.

"Mmm." Mori agreed.

"Do you think that Haru-chan is jumpy because he somehow slipped up?" Hunny's big eyes revealed nothing despite the anxiety in his whisper.

"I'm sure." Mori stated matter of factly.

* * *

"Haruhi?" Tamaki interjected as he approached her table. "Forgive me princesses, " he addressed the clients, "but you see, I must discuss something that only someone as caring as Haruhi would understand". The girls nodded and moved away. Haruhi slipped her tea distractedly, waiting for some ridiculous nonsense to pour out of Tamaki's mouth. "Haruhi, if you want to go home then go, I'll handle Kyouya, " he said softly, surprising her.

"Wha...?" was all she could lamely manage.

"Hikaru and Kaoru kept looking at you and whispering. I thought they were up to some new mischief, except I noticed Hunny and Mori looking your way as well, acting concerned. Even Kyouya keeps glancing your way." At this Haruhi hung her head to hide her blush at the last statement. "You don't seem sick, so I figured you were just upset about something or had an exam you had to study for. Either way, if you need to go I understand. You don't need to tell me why." Haruhi was impressed by his maturity at the moment. She turned her face up and smiled her sweetest smile, letting him see her full appreciation and gratitude in her eyes. 'He is so sweet at times,' she thought to herself, 'Always coming through when I need him. Before he even knew I was a girl and looked for my wallet in the water. When he went all overprotective the day the doctors came for a check up. At the beach when I fell off the cliff, and then during the thunderstorm. And when I fell off the bridge he left Eclair to jump out after me. I can't begin to thank him. At times like this I love him for his caring personality under all the frivolous actions.'

She nodded, gathered her bag, and walked out.

* * *

As she started walking home a limo pulled up next to her. The passenger window rolled down and she recognized Tachibana.

"Do you want a ride Fujioka-san?" He asked polietly. Haruhi nodded and climbed into the passanger seat of the car to Tachibana's surprise. Tachibana raised his eyebrows but did not comment on the informality of the situation.

"Did he let you know I was walking this way?" She asked without looking up.

"Yes." He spoke softly. "He asked me to take you home, or anywhere you might want to go. He said to stay with you as long as you wanted, he'd call someone else to drive him home."

Haruhi sighed and nodded again, still staring holes into her lap. "That was thoughtful. Ranka will be home late from work tonight." She gave a self-deprecating smirk. "Though knowing Kyouya, he probably knew before I did."

Tachibana couldn't help but to chuckle. It was true, after all, that Kyouya kept tabs on Ranka. "Where do you want to go?"

"Just drive. Maye out of the city, somewhere quiet." She said tensely, as if expecting him to refuse.

"Relax, it's just me, just a chauffeur," Tachibana assured her, downplaying his importance in Kyouya's life. He pulled away from the curb and took the fastest route out of the city.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tachibana said, concentrating on the road, but obviously paying attention to Haruhi's withdrawn body language.

Sighing Haruhi pulled her eyes away from her lap and looked at Tachibana. "Why would I confide in you? You answer to Kyouya. Anything I tell you will be like telling him directly." She shook her head. "Even if your intentions are good, he isn't an Otori for no reason. He'd find a way of making you speak."

"He won't." Tachibana said firmly. "It's true that he could get anything out of me, but he won't. I worked for his father before he even was born. I probably know him better than anyone. He trusts no one, to be honest, but he trusts me a little which is vastly more than he trusts anyone else. I know him, and if I tell him that you didn't want me to share our conversation, he'll respect it. He trusts me enough to know I wouldn't betray him, that if I don't tell him, then it was not a matter of life or death. If you were sick, I'd take you to the best hospital, if you were being bullied I would make sure they had to eat through straws. He trusts me enough to know that you're in good hands even if I don't tell him exactly what is bothering you."

Haruhi seemed to gauge his honesty, then smiled a little indicating that she believed him. "Very well, Tachibana. Let's talk about how... interesting... my life has gotten recently. Knowing Kyouya you might even be able to give me some insight." She settled into the soft leather and took a deep breath. She told him everything as the city dissolved, replaced by rushing blurs of snow covered trees. She told him about the present, about the unsettling kiss and the fact that she still didn't know why she'd done it. About the speech Kyouya had given her in the classroom and the way that it had made her feel almost sad that he suggested going back to acting like they used to. She even told him about Tamaki, and the fact that her own thoughts kept ringing in her head. She had put the words "love" and "Tamaki" in the same sentence, and that left her confused. Thinking about it, she had been really jealous when he was going to leave with Eclair. She told Tachibana this as well. Tachibana drove quietly all through her rant, leading them towards the private Otori greenhouse gardens. He hoped that she'd be able to relax and think clearly surrounded by flowers that should not be blooming for a few months, February not normally being a time for blooms.

"So... why did Kyouya give me a birthday present? And in such a sweet way - well, if you consider sneaking into someone else's apartment sweet. He could have just waited for the party at Ouran." Haruhi looked up with those big shiny eyes of hers. Tachibana pulled into a side road and parked next to the greenhouse. He turned in his seat and looked at Haruhi.

"He might not like me being this honest with you Fujioka-san..." he started.

"Haruhi." She interrupted.

"Haruhi. The truth is, he wanted selfishly to be the first to wish you a happy birthday." Tachibana finished, looking her straight in the eye.

"Why would he want to do that?" She asked innocently. Tachibana sighed and unbuckled his seat belt. He stepped out and opened the door for her and led her to the greenhouse. As he held her arm to keep her from slipping on the snow he replied.

"That, my dear Haruhi, is quite the loaded question. One that I most definitely cannot give an honest answer for." He held the door open and they stepped into the warm, flowery oasis amidst the snow.

* * *

**Author speaking: Just in case anybody was wondering, Haruhi's birthday is Feb. 4, so that is why I put in the snow. I figured it was plausible. By the way, thank you for your opinions. **


	4. Unexpected Counsel

DISCLAIMER: (copied from the talented Author: vampyremiyu)  
"Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story."

Selfishness Runs in the Family

* * *

Talk about stopping to smell the flowers. The greenhouse was lovely. Early blooming daffodils lined an entire corner, surrounding a cherry-wood swing. Haruhi sat on one end and motioned for Tachibana to sit next to her. His longer legs kept the swing in motion. She took in the garden, then closed her eyes and leaned against Tachibana's shoulder. "I want my life back," she said softly, sadly, "back to when there wasn't all this to think about. Just chores, homework, and my dad."

"It's called growing up," Tachibana told her, "It might be new and confusing and full of more responsibility, but I promise you that you're not the first to go through it." Haruhi had to smile at that. "I promise that it is worth the trouble."

He smiled to himself. Most kids were dying to grow up, having 'girlfriends' and 'boyfriends' since they were little trying to emulate the adults. And yet this brave girl who had the courage to stand up to Kyouya's father at the Ouran Festival was resisting growing up with irrational fear. "So, you're growing up. It means your feelings will start to mature as well, you know. You're becoming aware of boys as _boys_. It must be strange to you, since you grew up not really caring about gender but about the person. But now you can feel the difference, ne?" Haruhi, still with her eyes closed merely nodded. Tachibana knew Kyouya would kill him if the young master were to find out the rather direct push he was about give Haruhi in the direction of awareness, but he figured it would take too long for her to figure it out on her own. She'd probably deny the truth until college if left to her own devices. Also, he felt it was about time Kyouya had someone who cared for him and talked to him fearlessly other than the family bodyguard or a ditsy half-French teen.

"Your father hasn't talked about boys to you?" Tachibana wondered out loud. Haruhi meekly shook her head. "Well, when you start to become aware of boys your own body will let you know. When your heart chooses a boy especially dear to you your breath will feel short, your mouth dry, your limbs restless and boneless at the same time. Your heart will beat faster and your stomach will flutter. You won't seem to be able to think straight nor undo the knot in your throat." Tachibana trailed off and tried really hard to suppress a chuckle as Haruhi snapped her eyes open and opened them impossibly wider at every additional description. "It's normal. It's nature's way of telling you that you've found someone special. A physical manifestation of your most hidden thoughts." Haruhi could only gape at him in shock.

Suddenly, she furrowed her brow and tried to sort through her thoughts in light of this new information. "Hmm, then I don't really have to worry about Tamaki. I love him, to be sure, but not_ that_ way. It's not like my heart beats any faster around him. In fact, the only time I feel at a loss is around..." Haruhi gasped, her wide eyes immediately taking in Tachibana's smiling face. Her eyes narrowed and she snapped at him. "You knew! Did Kyouya put you up to this? What merit is he hoping to gain from this sort of nasty manipulation and gift giving schemes..."

"No. You're wrong," he cut in before she could continue her rant, "I didn't figure it out until you began to talk to me in the car. All you spoke of was Kyouya this and Kyouya that. I'm sure Otori-san hasn't a clue of what you're feeling. When it comes to business he is a genius, but when it comes to being a teenager, though, he's quite clueless I assure you. The nurses who raised him probably never spoke to him beyond his lessons. I'm the closest thing he has to an adult friend, but I would never be at liberty to speak to him the way I just spoke to you." Tachibana smiled, remembering the endless hints and subtle coughs it had taken for Kyouya to figure out his own feelings. Haruhi had proved to be so much easier to guide. He had been honestly shocked to find out that this brilliant tomboy actually liked him back. She must be really special to have Kyouya acting like a love-struck teen. Unbelievable. A slip of a girl was capable of cracking the ice that had encompassed the young Otori for so long. He took a peek at Haruhi. She was staring at the flowers, breathing deeply, obviously trying to digest the barrage of information and emotions. And then, all of a sudden she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Tachibana, and started to cry. Quiet tears accompanied by silent sobs.

"He can never know. He's the last person that I would have a chance with." Her voice was hoarse and low. "Even Mori-sempai shows some affection from time to time. But, no, I have to have these strange feelings for none other than the Shadow King! How stupid is that?" She buried her face in his suit and he could only hold her until she ran out of tears and sat limply with only an ache in the middle of her chest. Tachibana was at a loss. He couldn't give her hope, that she _did_ have a chance. To anyone other than himself that was logically impossible and she'd either think he was lying to make her feel better, or worse - she might become suspicious and question him further. Kyouya would find a punishment worse than death if somehow he let her know the real reason Kyouya had given her that present.

* * *

Aijima picked Kyouya up in a navy blue BMW after the host club ended. Kyouya tried to push Haruhi out of his mind, but the questions barged in anyway. Why was Haruhi acting so nervous. He thought that she would take his demand that they move on in stride and continue as they were before, but she hadn't. She'd relaxed a little but her mind was far from the club activities, her eyes glazed, preventing him from reading what was bothering her. Surely it had nothing to do with him. But she had kissed him yesterday. What did that mean? And now that detached air about her. As soon as she started gathering her things he texted Tachibana to come pick her up. He's know what to do. He was a good father and had in a way helped guide him as well in some occasions. If he trusted anyone with taking care of her, it was Tachibana. He knew her father would be home late that night and so if she had something on her mind she'd have no one to talk to. He sent a second text telling him to stay with her, to let her talk freely if that was what she needed. Now he was dying to pick up his phone and call him demanding to know what was ailing her. And yet the still rational part of his brain told him that Haruhi had probably made Tachibana promise secrecy. He wouldn't force him to break the girl's trust. The Shadow King couldn't bring himself to act like his father and ignore his honorable side. He turned his attention to his laptop and attempted to begin a history project that wasn't due for another month.

* * *

The limo rolled smoothly back into the city, the ride home silent, but comfortable. Tachinbana gave Haruhi her space and played soft music in the background.

"Is this what Kyouya listens to?" She asked out loud before she could stop herself. She flinched at the idea that she couldn't stop wanting to get to know him better despite knowing he would never return her feelings.

Tachibana nodded. "Usually. He likes instrumentals since they don't distract him from whatever he's doing. He actually had Tamaki make him a CD of piano music - he loves the way that boy plays." Haruhi just stared out the window, as though she hadn't heard the response. Tachibana decided to engage her curiosity again. "I once glanced at the music he runs to, though. It was most, well, un-Kyouya like." He felt pleased as he watched her expression reveal the inner war she was having. Apparently her curiosity won. She turned and in her eyes lay the question that she didn't want to voice."

"Pop. It was pop. And many of them love songs at that, not that most pop songs aren't about love anyway. I guess it makes good running music, but finding _Kimi no Koe to Yakusoku_ on his quick list was rather unexpected." Haruhi smiled one of her signature cute smiles and Tachibana felt the price to pay if Kyouya found out about the disclosure would be worth it. He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be able to give up on her feelings.

He dropped her off at her apartment and offered to stay with her a little longer. She smiled and thanked him, but said she'd taken too much of his time already. She told him to go home and play with his kids. Waving, she disappeared into the doorway and Tachibana drove off.

* * *

**Author talking: Forgive me for making Tachibana so out of character and forcing the story along, but I have no idea where the story is leading me (it just takes over - I'm sure you know what I mean) and didn't want to include any more denial, confused feelings, etc than the thoughts they've had for the last few chapters already. In short, I wanted to move the story along and get to the next phase in their relationship... kind of.**

**BTW, I couldn't help but include _Kimi no Koe to Yakusoku_**** in the story. I can't stop listening to it! And I don't even have a clue what the words mean. **


	5. Comfortable

DISCLAIMER: (copied from the talented Author: vampyremiyu)  
"Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story."

Selfishness Runs in the Family

* * *

It wasn't until after she stepped out of the shower and saw Ranka had laid out a pale yellow sundress on her bed that she realized it was the weekend already. She felt relieved that she wouldn't have to face Kyouya today, especially after the… interesting…conversation yesterday with Tachibana. She slipped into the dress and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for her father and herself. There was a note on the counter: "A friend asked me to cover for her at the bar today. Sorry, but I won't be back until eight this evening. Have fun today; it finally stopped snowing!" She returned to making breakfast, for one.

The cell phone the twins has given her rang, interrupting her peace. Physically and metaphorically. "HARU-CHAN!!! Can we stop by your house today?" A cute voice rang out.

"By _we_ do you mean Mori and yourself, or the entire host club?"

"..."

"I see. Did Tamaki beg you to call?"

"No. It was actually Hika-chan and Kao-chan. They said you looked sad yesterday and didn't want you sulking all by yourself."

Haruhi couldn't help but smile at their concern, despite her irritation at the memory of having them crowding into her tiny living space.

"How about we go out somewhere. That way we can avoid having Tamaki grow mushrooms in the corners."

"Yay! Haru-chan said we should go out together!" She heard cheering in the background. "How about we go skiing Haru-chan?"

Damn rich bastards. "Sure, I guess. I've never been skiing before. When are you going to stop by?"

"Really? You've never been skiing? Oooo... this is going to be fun, no Usa-chan _[she could just imagine him cuddling that bunny of his]_? We'll pick you up as soon as Kyo-chan wakes up. You know how he is in the mornings."

'No,' she thought, 'I don't know. I've never been there when he wakes up.' At the image of her waking up in his arms she felt hopeless and blushed furiously. "Just call me when you are on your way."

"Haruhiiiii! WE'LL BE THERE SOON!" The twins screamed into the phone. She flipped the phone closed.

* * *

After breakfast she changed out of the dress and into thick brown pants and a soft blue sweater. She pulled on warm navy boots and matching violet gloves, scarf, and hat. Last was her black winter coat, and just in time as she heard her phone ring again. "WE'RE HERE MY DEAR DAUGHT..." She flipped the phone closed and grabbed her keys.

She climbed into the limo and Hunny climbed into her lap. Mori patted her head. 'Wow. He must really have been worried too.' She wondered if it was _that_ obvious that something was wrong. Soon, though, the antics of the the host club had her feeling as though nothing had changed. It helped that she was avoiding looking at Kyouya. The twins sat down on either side of her and started to talk about the mischief they had caused in the host club the day before, after she left. The ride was comfortable enough. She realized that now that she knew where she stood in terms of Kyouya, and was sure of where he stood as well - his demand that they go back being friends as before was clear enough for her - she could relax and didn't feel troubled. Maybe a little heartbroken, but not phased as she had been since that Thursday morning.

They poured out unto the front porch of a deceivingly modest looking two-story cottage. Haruhi couldn't help but think that the chandelier hanging in the front foyer seemed slightly out of place. The front desk handed them keys and Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny (on Mori's shoulders) went bounding up the stairs. Haruhi just looked at the key in her hand at a total loss.

"We made reservations so we could change into something dry and warm after we finish skiing." Said a familiar voice behind her in a professional tone.

"I didn't bring any extra clothes. Plus, I could just change in someone's else's room. You can return it, I'm sure it was worth quite a bit."

Kyouya looked at her guardedly from behind his glasses. "It's not a problem. Tamaki reserved the entire cottage at soon as he heard we were going to ski." She swore she saw the shadow of a smile as he added, "I can hardly add it to your debt anyway, since it's Suoh's personal funds."

She couldn't help but smile at his obvious teasing. She narrowed her eyes and decided to play along, "Hmm, I didn't know you could continue to add to a debt that was already paid."

He actually smiled at that, a soft natural smile. Not the fake kind that dazzled the clients at the host club. "You should read the fine print on the next contract you sign. Honestly, Fujioka-san, what kind of a lawyer do you expect to be?"

Tamaki stood at the top of the stairs and felt like he was watching a train wreck. Horrible and yet you can't turn away. He didn't understand why the scene of Haruhi and Kyouya smiling at each other made him feel like he had been punched. He was about to bound down the stairs and scream at Kyouya for some irrational reason he'd make up along the way when a hand covered his mouth and the other lifted him like a doll and dragged him into the room behind him. Mori put Tamaki down and looked at him in typical Mori fashion. "Let it be," he said, put on his hat, and walked back out of the room.

* * *

**Author talking: Sorry if this is shorter than the rest and I don't post for the next two days, but it is the weekend and I look forward to disappearing for the next 48 hours. Thank you for stopping by! **


	6. Snow Angles

DISCLAIMER: (copied from the talented Author: vampyremiyu)  
"Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story."

Selfishness Runs in the Family

* * *

The Hitachiin twins gazed out the back cottage window at a most unlikely sight. They had come in to get some hot chocolate and had glimpsed out the back window to discover where exactly Haruhi and Kyouya had disappeared off to. When both mysteriously disappeared, they had not even considered the possibility that they had left together. They assumed Kyouya was typing away somewhere and Haruhi was hiding from Tamaki's enthusiasm at being rather successful at teaching Haruhi how to ski. It was rather unsettling to see them walking together under the snow covered trees. It might even have been deemed romantic, were it not for the pair being the most cluelessly unromantic people they knew. Hikaru looked rather jealous and Kaoru sighed. Hikaru's gut instinct to be jealous, and not innocently surprised, at the pair's unexpected closeness confirmed several of Kaoru's suspicions. "Let's play a game!" Kaoru stated with some strained enthusiasm. Hikaru didn't notice the obvious ploy and was effectively distracted.

* * *

Haruhi had tried her best to keep her heart from speeding up as Kyouya walked silently beside her, but gave up as soon as the cottage was out of sight. Tamaki had been harassing her and in a slight moment of distraction Kyouya had grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind some trees and, after letting her go, guided both of them away.

Kyouya was at a loss for a moment. So he had her all to himself, what he had selfishly hoped for since they got there, but now what? He caught himself before he audibly sighed in relief as she broke the ice. "Thank you Kyouya-sempai. Skiing was fun and all, but I had been wanting to enjoy the scenery since we arrived. This place is really nice." And then, with a slight upturning of the lips and under her breath, yet loud enough for him to hear, "rich bastards."

"You learned to ski quickly. I wouldn't have suspected you to be good at sports." It wasn't until he said it out loud that he realized how callous it sounded. The fact that she didn't seem to be fazed by it troubled him even more. He concluded that she had probably learned that such cruel remarks were commonplace from him when not hosting, and that hurt him.

"Well, I was an only child, and a girl at that, so dad was rather protective. I am very good at throwing snowballs, though." Kyouya saw movement in his peripheral vision and turned, just in time to catch a soft, but decidedly cold, snowball in the face. Wiping his glasses he saw a blurry Haruhi chuckling against a tree a little distance off. Kyouya's eyes took on an all too well known gleam before pushing his glasses on again. Haruhi stopped laughing.

"I only meant to hit the side of your head," she apologized, "but you turned." Unfortunately she couldn't contain her mirth at the second part and they both knew she wasn't truly sorry. Kyouya expertly rolled a snowball and aimed high. Haruhi looked skeptical.

"My aim is perfect, I assure you." and with that let the snowball fly high above Haruhi. Her mocking comment died on her lips as she was suddenly buried under the snow that had settled on the branches above her. Kyouya couldn't help but chuckle as he dug her out of the mound of snow. She unexpectedly grabbed him and tugged, making him lose balance and fall into the snow - right on top of her.

"If you can't play fair, I won't either." She said laughing as Kyouya tried to push himself off her. His arms were on either side of her head, his knees straddling her. It reminded him of that night at the beach. He was grateful that his bulky coat was long enough to cover the sudden discomfort in his tight black jeans. He blushed, actually **blushed**, and tore himself up. Laughing the entire time Haruhi didn't notice a thing. He was about to guide her back to the cottage to change out of the snow covered clothing when Haruhi's eyes lit up and she softly, as though expecting a cold refusal, suggested that they make an igloo. His response surprised and touched her.

"I've never made one before."

The rest of the morning flew by as they shaped the tiny structure, distracted at one point by another volley of snowballs with Kyouya as clever as always in making each count. The sun shone directly overhead as they stood looking down at the small entrance to the dome. Haruhi didn't hesitate in climbing in. A hand poked out as invitation for him to join her. Kyouya, suspecting the dome would collapse as soon as he got in, crawled in after her. The dome was big enough for them, but not comfortable. After much shifting, he decided to risk her displeasure in favor of comfort and wrapped his arm around her. Suddenly he felt that they fit perfectly...

Instead of wriggling out from under his arm, she actually laid her head on his shoulder and smiled contently. "We did a good job, this is the biggest igloo I've ever made." Kyouya could only look down at the tiny bundle he was holding in awe. She felt so right, snuggled against him. He felt her shiver and realized that they were covered in snow and some of it had started to melt, numbing him. He reluctantly told her that they should change before she caught a cold. He felt empty as she crawled from under his arm out into the clearing. They walked quietly back, as if not wanting to ruin the warm feeling that had filled them all morning in each other's presence. Each was so absorbed in enjoying the other's presence that it didn't occur to either one that the other was feeling the same hopeless adoration. Kyouya tried to keep from remembering the kiss on his cheek, the way she had not resisted his embrace. Haruhi struggled not to question the motives for the vase and flowers, the way he had opened up enough to play in the snow. The cottage came into view and she was heartbroken to see his glasses flash and his face take on the classic dispassionate mask he usually wore. He held the door open for her and they climbed the stairs to the rooms, Haruhi following his lead without considering it. He stopped outside a door, and she began to look in her pockets for her key, thinking it was her room.

"Wait here for a minute." Kyouya said, interrupting her search as he walked into what she now realized was _his_ room. He walked out soon after with a bag in his hands. "I'm sure they are your size, but let me know if something doesn't fit." He pointed across the hall and shut the door. She turned to see what it was he was pointing at and saw the number on the door, which matched the number on the key she held. She let herself in and changed into the clothes he had provided. The black tank top, muted green cardigan, and faded blue jeans fit her perfectly (she was not surprised in the least). He had even included a pair of woolly black slippers. She had just laid her wet socks out to dry when she heard a knock on her door.

"Haru-chan, I want some cake. Would you like to join me for lunch?" A perky voice echoed from beyond the door.

"Sure, be right there." She donned the slippers and stepped out to join Hunny.

"Wow, you look really pretty." He said innocently, and bounded down the stairs without noticing her face flush at the compliment. She glanced at the door, wondering if she should invite Kyouya to join them when, as if he had read her mind, he stepped out of his room. He looked at her approvingly and she blushed again.

"Where is Hunny? He invited me for lunch." Kyouya said, the mask she had seen earlier still firmly in place now that they were back.

"Me too! He just left for the dining room. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs. She glanced back to see that she had gotten the reaction she had wanted. He stared at her hand in his in utter surprise, mask gone for the moment. She smiled and rushed on.


	7. Then Tell Her

DISCLAIMER: (copied from the talented Author: vampyremiyu)  
"Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story."

Selfishness Runs in the Family

* * *

"Hello Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai." Mori nodded from across the room, and Hunny ran up to them and shoved plates of cake in their hands.

"Kyo-kun, I'm glad you decided to come." Hunny's voice as sweet as the chocolate cake he was holding.

Kyouya gave him a small smile, "But of course, Hunny, you said you wanted to talk." They joined Mori at the table, and as Haruhi and Kyouya were going to sit opposite each other Hunny bounced in next to Mori, giving him a conspiratorial look that said, 'I want them to sit together.' Two love seats faced each other at an angle, both turned toward an idyllic fireplace. The table in front of them held bowls of steaming soup and sweet tea, as well as two different types of cake. They (on Hunny and Haruhi's part) talked animatedly during the meal and when Haruhi told them of the igloo even Mori looked surprised. Kyouya didn't voice an objection to her sharing of what he considered a secret, but made a mental note to tell her later** never** to tell the twins or he'd never hear the end of it.

Mori looked at Kyouya curiously as Haruhi finished the story. "A word, please, Kyouya." Mori stood and walked off, obviously expecting him to follow, which he did. Haruhi stared after them. Hunny scooted in next to her, drawing her attention.

"We should talk too." He almost whispered while looking at her with those round eyes. Haruhi rose her eyebrows. "You like Kyo-chan, ne?" Haruhi paled. "Don't worry, nobody else knows but Takashi," here he paused and looked carefully at her, "not even Kyouya, right?"

* * *

"You like her." Mori's tone and the look in his eyes held no doubts about his statement. Kyouya couldn't NOT be visibly surprised at Mori's insight. "So?" Mori looked at him as though prodding him to plan a way to ask her out.

"So, that's it." He said, recovering his composure. "I like her, she's clueless. It's best if it stays that way."

Mori gave Kyouya a look of utter disbelief, then narrowed his eyes and bore into Kyouya's with an intensity that Kyouya had never thought to see in the level-headed guardian. "Is she worth it?" Kyouya let out a sigh and let his gaze drop to the floor. "Then tell her." And with that he walked out of the hallway and headed back to his seat.

* * *

"Tell him." Hunny spoke strictly, very much unlike his "Loli-Shota" self.

"WHAT?! NO!"

Hunny shook his head and sighed. "Don't wait too long to let him know how you feel, or he'll..." Hunny stopped abruptly and snapped his lips shut, as though he had let out something he wasn't supposed to.

"He'll what?"

"Mitskuni." Mori walked toward them, effectively ending the conversation, especially since Kyouya showed up not far behind him. Hunny looked up at his best friend and smiled. Kyouya approached and whispered something to Mori while Hunny picked up Usa-chan, and then the seniors left the dining room together, Hunny happily talking about trying snowboarding later that afternoon.

Kyouya couldn't meet Haruhi's questioning gaze, so she spoke first, "I guess he told you something unexpected too, huh?" Kyouya snapped his head up and looked at her.

"What did Hunny say?"

"Are you going to tell me what Mori-sempai said?" She looked up with sad smile. He looked away again. "Didn't think so. Thank you for the clothing, by the way. Should I give them back on Monday, so I have time to wash them?"

"What? No. They're yours to keep; just accept that we're used to what you consider extravagance - oh, and they are dry-clean only." Haruhi mumbled something at this point. " The fact that you haven't left the club since you're debt-free is more than enough repayment for any gifts we give. I'm sure you realize how attached _everyone_ is to you?"

"Everyone. Including you?" Haruhi looked up at him shyly.

"Yes. Including me." Kyouya's cool façade was in place, but his heart felt like it would thump right out of his chest.

She smiled and he felt like he would die. "I already knew; I shouldn't have made you say it out loud, I'm sorry." His eyes widened as his mask slipped, surprised by her bluntness, even though he should be used to it by now. "The way you carried yourself this morning told me loud and clear that I'm truly your friend now, but I couldn't stop myself from asking."

He couldn't believe she was so clueless. HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ME SO AT EASE WITH ANY OF MY OTHER 'FRIENDS'?! NEVER! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE SPECIAL?! He took a deep breath and tried to keep from letting his turbulent thoughts escape his lips. "Don't worry over it. I shouldn't take my friends for granted, I should say it out loud more often than I do." Another deep breath. "Would you join me in the library?"

"This place has a library? I guess it really shouldn't surprise me. Why do you want to go there?" Haruhi asked as she stood and walked after him through an intricate mahogany doorway.

"I actually asked Tachibana to bring something, in addition to your clothing. He said he dropped it off in the library." Kyouya pushed through another door and entered a small room whose walls were wallpapered in books. "The twins and Tamaki wanted to get you a present, but weren't really sure what. They came to me the day _after _your birthday, so it wasn't ready until today."

"I gather it was your idea then?"

His lips twitched slightly upward, "Of course." He knew he was selfish in taking most of the credit for the gift, but it _had_ been his idea... He reached a table with a box on it and turned, looking behind her. She twisted her neck to look behind her and saw the rest of the host club barge in, the twins tackling her instantly.

"HAPPY BIIIIRTHDAY!" They all chanted. Kyouya handed her the box. She opened it to reveal a book, meticulously and professionally hand-bound. The title took her breath away.

CASE LAW COMPILATION

FUJIOKA KOTOKO

"Oh! Guys, this is..." she trailed off and her eyes teared up. Tamaki crushed her against his chest and said something along the lines of,

"HARUHILIKESTHEPRESENTANDSHEISNOWHAPPYTHANKSTOHERDADDYBECAUSEHEWANTEDTOGIVEHERSOMETHINGSPECIAL..." And it went on for a while, of course.

"Thank you, all, really." She spoke it to everyone, but her gaze was on Kyouya who was leaning on the table, arms and legs crossed, immaculately dressed in navy blue, and wearing the most un-Kyouya like happy smile that she had ever seen. His eyes told her that he was elated that she had liked it enough to cry.

"I will treasure today forever." She spoke softly this time, still looking directly at Kyouya. Tamaki and the twins did dances of joy that she had liked the present, but Mori, Hunny, and a very surprised Kyouya caught the underlying meaning in her words. She hadn't said the gift, or the moment, she had said she'd treasure the** day**. And most of her day had been spent with... Kyouya's eyes were wide, mouth slightly open in shock.

Hunny grinned. Yes, she might not be doing it outright, but she was certainly letting him know how she felt about him. If only Kyouya would meet her halfway.


	8. Confessions

DISCLAIMER: (copied from the talented Author: vampyremiyu)  
"Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story."

Selfishness Runs in the Family

* * *

Kyouya felt lightheaded. Was he imagining things? His chest tightened and the hope that he kept trying to suppress surfaced again. The twins finally grabbed Haruhi, breaking her hypnotic gaze. He remembered how to breathe as soon as she turned away. He missed the wink Hunny shot her way.

* * *

Haruhi had stopped listening to what the twins were saying some time ago. She tracked the conversation enough to give monosyllabic responses in the right places, and tried to keep herself from letting them see the smile that appeared on her face as she remembered Kyouya's reaction in the library. Kyouya caught completely off guard. She doubted she would ever see that side of Kyouya ever again and decided to commit the image to memory. She had taken a risk. Kyouya wasn't the Shadow King for nothing, she knew he'd catch on - and hopefully no one else would - to the small details. Kyouya was a smart cookie, he'd figure it out. Or at least he'd ask questions and she'd be forced to tell him. The conversation with Hunny had left her with the nagging suspicion that he knew something he wasn't telling her, and it gave her hope. If he knew something and still wanted her to tell Kyouya her feelings, maybe Hunny believed she had a chance. She'd seen clients confess their feelings to Kyouya before, and he'd been collected and gracious each time. The look on his face in the library had certainly given her hope something to hang on to.

* * *

He didn't see her again until dinner. He had to admit that he hadn't exactly wanted to see her before then. He needed time to think through the recent turn of events. He had briefly considered that maybe she was just being innocently friendly, thanking him for opening up the way he did, knowing it was more than unusual for him to let down his guard for so long. But it just didn't add up. The kiss on his cheek, which she gave no one else no matter what they did for her, had been granted over a vase and flowers. Tamaki had jumped off a bridge after her and all she gave him was a classic happy-Haruhismile. While she struggled under anyone else's embrace, including her father's, she had relaxed against his shoulder. She had not only hid from the rest of the host club all morning to spend time with him, but had told him in no uncertain terms that she would treasure those memories. And her gaze. Her eyes. The same eyes she looked at Tamakiwith whenever he did something particularly honorable. Except, she hadn't thanked him in public. That was the piece that convinced him that maybe, just maybe, the normally clueless tomboy had feelings for him. She hadn't publicly thanked him for their time together, she hadn't mentioned it to anyone but Hunny and Mori, which he knew were trustworthy. She had hid it under a clever play on words, like a secret she wanted to share with no one else, as if the rest of the club might object if they knew. Knew what? Knew that they had spent the morning together? Or something else? Could it be? And so he hid from her and struggled with keeping his hopes from running wild.

* * *

"Takashi, we did good, ne?" Hunny was wearing a full smile.

"Ah." Mori said in an unreadable tone, but the softness in his eyes told a more detailed story of how happy he was as well.

"Won't be long now." Hunny frowned as a thought hit him. "I think Kao-chan might already know, but we'll have to be careful about how Hika-chan and Tama-chan find out. They are our friends too and I don't want to see them sad."

"They'll be sad anyway." Mori said, but when he looked at Hunny his eyes reassured him that he'd be there to help when the time came. Hunny nodded, and both stared out across the snow as the twins chased Tamaki for some new game.

* * *

Dinner went by as if nothing had happened. The Shadow King was silent, mask in place. Haruhi was chastising Hikaru for stealing her dessert. Hunny offered her a piece of his cake. When they had all finished eating Haruhi yawned, which to the observant Kyouyalooked utterly fake, and asked if someone could take her home. It was getting late and her father would be home soon. Kyouya had gotten up before the rest of the club could even blink.

"I'll escort you home, if it is alright with you."

"Thank you Kyouya. Just let me run upstairs and get my bags. I'll meet you at the door."

She really should have been more surprised to see her clothes on the bed - washed, dried, and folded. It bothered her that she seemed to be getting used to - what did Kyouyacall it? - their extravagance. She walked back down and waved to everyone from the door. She climbed into the limo after Kyouya, Tachibana giving her a small wink before closing the door. A light pink tinted her cheeks. She was trapped, she suddenly realized. She had wanted to speak to him, knowing he'd probably confront her about her earlier actions, but now she wished the conversation could have happened in a place where physically running away was an option. She faced him after a rather long moment.

"Today was rather enjoyable, don't you agree?" Kyouya spoke in his best host voice, but she caught the curiousity in his eyes. She was getting good at reading him. Or maybe he was no longer able to keep his guard up around her.

"Just ask me already. I can tell the curiosity is getting at you."

Kyouya chuckled, the last vestiges of his mask vanishing. "Ever the blunt one. That's what I like about you. One of the things anyway." It wasn't so much what he said as the way he said it that made her heart skip a beat. "Haruhi... I'm sure you've noticed that I'm not his comfortable around anyone else. Not even Tamaki. At times, my sister, but even around her I try to be a proper Otori. With you, I'm just Kyouya." Haruhimulled over this, concluding that it was true. He never truly relaxed around anyone else.

"Becasue you have no merits to gain from being an Otori around me." She deadpanned.

He smirked, "You could say that. You see, I am comfortable being myself around you because I've discovered that you seem to enjoy talking to me only when I let my guard down. My last name doesn't impress you, my ..._mask_... doesn't affect you. And yet, against all I've been taught to believe, you actually enjoy my company whenever my words and actions are not part of the hollow protocol that society expects." She smiled at this.

"Yes. I do enjoy the company of the _real _Kyouya. The compassionate and fun Kyouya."

Kyouya looked out the window and took a deep breath, then turned to face her, sitting across from him in the limo. "When you said you'd treasure today, did you mean the gift or the time you spent with me?" He felt his heart stop beating as he waited for her answer.

"Both. I loved your gift, but I also wanted to thank you for this morning. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."

Kyouya nodded and steeled himself for what he was about to say. He'd tried all afternoon to come up with the right words, but eventually gave up and prayed to whoever was listening that the one time he was going into a situation unprepared he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself. "I don't think I've **ever **had that much fun. Haruhi, I didn't want this morning to end. I want to be able to be myself around you, as often as possible. I want your company more than you can imagine. Haruhi..." he looked at her with a vulnerability that sent chills down her spine. "I like you. I might even be in love with you. I know it's sudden, but I was hoping you'd give me a chance."

Haruhi's mind went blank and her heart came to a standstill. She was simply immobile. The Shadow King, the epitome of cool and collected and _detached _had just confessed his love to her! Not even in her wildest dreams could she have imagined him doing so, and so soon! At that point her conscious kicked in and told her to say something to the very vulnerable looking Kyouya who was looking at her expectantly from behind his glasses. She pulled herself together and smiled. He thought her smile could charm angles. She slid up close beside him, flush against his side despite the ample room in the limo, and looked up at him. "I think I love you too." Kyouya felt his heart expand and he instinctively draped his arm around her, as he had in the igloo. She laid her head against his shoulder and thanked the spirits that her first love was not unrequited. She yawned, for real this time, and Kyouya smoothed out her hair with his hand.

"Sleep," he whispered against her forehead and her traitourous eyes fluttered closed, obeying him without asking for her permission.

* * *

"We're here." Kyouya gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. She looked up at him with bleary eyes. She reached for her bags, clothes and her mother's law cases book, but he grabbed them first and even held the door open for her while she got out. As they walked up the stairs to her apartment he glanced at her and asked, "Haruhi, would you join me for lunch tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." She looked up at him, eyes still half-closed from exhaustion but managing to be full of excitment at the prospect of a real date with the Shadow King. "Good night Kyouya." She slipped her key into the keyhole and unlocked it.

Acting on impulse, Kyouya leaned down to kiss her cheek as she opened the door. She felt him move and turned her head just in time to catch the soft kiss on her lips. She gasped. Kyouya pulled away a mere millimeter. "Good night Haruhi." His breath feathered across her tingling lips. She flushed all shades of crimson and escaped into the depths of her apartment. Kyouya headed to the limo with the biggest grin the composed Otori had ever worn.

* * *

**Author talking: Sorry about the delay, but I was bombarded with homework before they let us go for spring break. As an apology, KyoxHaru fluff!!!**

**By the way, I would never have included the whole accidental turning of the head - it sounds so cliche - except it happened to me with my best friend a few days ago (how embarrassing). With new found faith in the accidental occurrence, I felt it was plausible. **


	9. Any girl's dilemma is clothing

DISCLAIMER: (copied from the talented Author: vampyremiyu)  
"Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story."

Selfishness Runs in the Family

* * *

It would be easy to figure out where an Otori would take his girlfriend for a first date, a date of elite location and designed for the fine palette. The issue is, what would Haruhi enjoy? Please be kind to the young Otori as he tries to puzzle over what to do for his first date with the one girl that was a perpetual enigma to the teenager used to having all the answers. He lays awake in bed, mind refusing to focus for once, wondering what to do with his current predicament. He had asked Haruhi to lunch on instinct. It was a proper first date and it would mean he would have her alone to himself soon. All to himself, without the host club around to interrupt their conversation. So there he is, trying to plan something memorable. Aware that under normal circumstances he could plan a date complete with fireworks in a span of hours. Yet, the ghost on her lips under his was distracting. He unconsciously rubs his lips, remembering the accidental brush, all other thoughts momentarily forgotten. He glances at the clock. 1:00am. Sighing, he pulls up the covers and attempts to sleep, and for once it comes quickly. His mind normally restless with business plans and Tamaki's wild ideas for the host club, was peacefully focused on one single memory. Her soft lips. Her bewildered look. Her blush. So he drifts off to sleep, promising himself to call Ranka the next morning to get ideas. He had until lunch time.

* * *

Haruhi had served dinner in such a dazed state that Ranka had forced her to stay still as he took her temperature. "Are you sure you're not feeling sick?"

"Dad, I'm fine, really."

Ranka sighed. "Independent as always. Won't tell me a thing." He tapped his finger against perfectly crimson lips. "Maybe Kyouya will tell me something next time he calls."

Hauhi granted him a small smile and decided that it might not be a bad idea to let him know something. Who knows what Kyouya would be willing to share with the okama. "I'm having lunch with him tomorrow."

Ranka's face lit up. "Really? Oh, such a nice boy too. Calls to find out how I am all the time. And he gave you that birthday present, right?"

"The host club gave me something else today. They bound a book for me, want to see it?" Haruhi's attempt to distract Ranka was lost on him.

"Is it like a date?" Haruhi stared at her feet and he had his answer. "Oh! Let's choose what to wear tomorrow! Then you can show me the book they made you."

"Dad, I don't even know where we are going to eat." It fell on deaf ears.

So she sat in the living room, idly staring at several outfits spread out across the small room - Ranka made an outfit for everything ranging from casual to an ankle length silk dress she didn't even know she owned. Ranka had gone to sleep already, exhausted after an afternoon of outfit making and crying his eyes out over his wife's case book. She sighed. It suddenly hit her that she had all but formally accepted to date THE Otori Kyouya. What was she thinking? She'd never fit in. And what was he thinking? He, the almost perfect son, the epitome of Otori propriety, had been slapped in public by his own father for his participation in the host club. What would Otori Yoshio think of his son dating a commoner? She glanced at the clock. 1:00am. He was probably awake; no wonder he was so grumpy in the morning (or so the host club testified). She debated calling him, and she decided she might as well, so as not to shame him tomorrow in inappropriate attire. Taking a deep breath, she dialed his cell phone.

* * *

Kyouya had barely fallen asleep when some annoying ringing woke him. He peeked at his nightstand to see his cellphone making a racket. He was about to launch it across the room when he caught the caller I.D. Haruhi. His sleepy mind instantly snapped to attention and sitting up in bed he flipped it open. "Are you in trouble?" In the back of his mind he was surprised at his own worried tone. But, why else would Haruhi call at 1am?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just... well, I was wondering what to wear for lunch tomorrow."

Kyouya relaxed and fell back into bed, free arm tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "Why would you call the Low Blood Pressure Demon at ungodly hours to wonder about clothing? May I remind you that you pretend to be a boy at Ouran. That you are rarely seen in a dress unless the twins or your father intervene. Since when do you care what you wear?" He wasn't angry, merely amused, and he let his voice soften enough that she'd recognize the teasing for what it was.

"Since I decided to date an Otori. I'd hate for your father to have spies report that his youngest son is dating a male student. I'm not sure he would handle the news that his son is gay very well." Kyouya coudn't help but chuckle at the vivid images that flashed through his mind. Then something hit him and he chocked on air.

"Dating? You said dating. Did you mean it?"

Haruhi smiled. "Of course, what else would you call the new turn our relationship has taken?"

It was fortunate no one was around to witness the grin that spread across Kyouya's face, it would have scared them senseless. The possessive gleam in his eyes could have provoked heart attacks. 'Dating. I like the sound of that.' He thought to himself.

"So, what should I wear for lunch?"

"I haven't decided."

"Umm... you don't know? Why do I find that hard to believe?" He smiled at how easily she read him.

"Because I always plan ahead. But in this case, I haven't been able to figure out what you would enjoy having for lunch. Or where, for that matter."

"Well, what I would want would probably not be agreeable to you."

It was his turn to read her. "You mean I'd think any of your favorite restaurants below my station."

"And you say I'm blunt. But yes, that is what I meant."

"How about we compromise. You pick the food, I pick the place where we eat it?"

"Nothing too fancy, please." Haruhi tried hard to keep herself from begging.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on sharing you. It'll be somewhere just for the two of us."

"And the Otori secret service." The idea of Tachibana being around actually warmed her. They were together, in part, for his advice.

"Hai. But they will discreetly blend into the shadows. They are experts at it. Which means, since we'll be alone you can wear anything you want." Pause. "Not that tackless sweater you wore the first time you walked into the host club." Pause. "Though, if you do wear it, I wouldn't dare complain. I just want your company."

Haruh's stomach did flips at Kyouya being romantic - well, romantic in his own way.

"I just want your company too. So casual dress it is. And we'll stop by this noodle soup shop I love on our way to wherever you chose to eat."

"Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow Haruhi."

"Good night Kyouya." The phrase reminded both of the kiss and Haruhi blushed.

"Maybe next time you won't run away." Kyouya said softly and closed the phone, settling himself in bed.

Haruhi gasped at the insinuation. Next time. Next time. It kept ringing in her head until exhaustion took her and she fell asleep.

Ranka smiled from his hiding spot around the corner. Having heard "dating", "I just want your company too" and "Good night Kyouya" all in the same conversation thrilled him. Of course, being a father, he'd be sure to have a serious talk with the teenager, but overall he was happy it was Kyouya and not that idiot Tamaki.

* * *

**Author talking: Sorry, my dear readers, for making you wait so long for an update, but I didn't have much inspiration. Hope it doesn't show too much. I'm thinking the story is nearing its end now that kyo-chan and Haru-chan are together, but that makes me wonder what to write next. Sequel, different pairing, their wedding (I guess that classifies as sequel)? Hmm...**


	10. Just the two of us

DISCLAIMER: (copied from the talented Author: vampyremiyu)

"Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story."

Selfishness Runs in the Family

* * *

Sunday! Haruhi woke eagerly, despite not having had much sleep the night before. Showering, she dressed in a blue frock and made breakfast for her dad and herself. After updating him on the casual choice of clothing, and a frantic Ranka attempting to convince her to wear bows in her hair (he lost that argument) he went off to work. She cleaned lightly and settled down to do homework. Depending on Kyouya's plans she might not have time later that evening. Who knows what plans the Shadow King was devising? She gave him too much credit. He slept until ten.

* * *

Three alarm clocks later, Tachibana watched the still sleepy Kyouya stride out of his room in the confident way only an Otori could manage even in his sleep. Dark brown slacks and ivory shirt looked impeccable despite the high probability that they had been thrown on half-heartedly.

"Good morning young master."

"Good morning Tachibana."

"What are the plans for today?"

"Kyouya thought for a moment, mind instinctively running through the possibilities and advantages of each. He was running on autopilot, which was a good thing since it meant he wasn't distracted at the moment by all the recent events with Haruhi.

"I have several in mind. Where did you take her on Friday?"

"To the Otori gardens. She particularly seemed to like the daffodil corner with the swing."

He nodded. "Arrange a picnic for the two of us in Kanazawa. Someplace warm with a view of the snow covered gardens." Then he thought, 'I've never had a picnic. An Otori would never sit on the floor. Or grass. Whatever. It'll be nice to drop all pretense. I'm really getting too comfortable around her. It's addictive.'

* * *

Glancing at the clock she panicked. It was a quarter to noon. She rushed around getting ready. Dark jeans with pale butterfly embroidery, and a pale pink sweater. Three blue clips later she deemed her hair sufficiently made up and proceeded to pull on her boots, coat, and other winter gear. At exactly noon she heard a sharp knock and opened the door to see a very happy looking Kyouya. (note: only Haruhi would correctly identify his slightly relaxed posture and hand in pocket as "happy")

"Ready?" Kyouya stepped aside as she walked out of the apartment.

"Yes." She locked the apartment and trudged through the snow to the limo. She wasn't sure if she should feel pride or jealousy as Kyouya gracefully maneuvered through the half melting sludge.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we are going? " Kyouya looked out a window, dismissing the possibility. As they drove over a beautiful snow covered bridge she glanced out the window and saw a greenhouse.

Kyouya, anticipating the glimpse at the structure, had turned to look at her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled that sunny smile. He made a mental note to give Tachibana a day off for having suggested the gardens.

"Oh Kyouya! You really meant to keep me to yourself, didn't you?" She teased in a pleasant tone. Then something flashed in her eyes and her smile disappeared. "Tachibana promised not to tell you anything. How come you knew to choose a greenhouse?"

Ah, that bluntness again. "I asked him where you went and he told me. I never asked what happened in between, and he hasn't told me." He looked at her pointedly. "He wouldn't tell me anyway."

The smile was back, along with her teasing. "Letting your employees have secrets? Are you feeling unwell Kyouya?"

Kyouya let his glasses flash as a mock warning and replied cooly. "I don't need to ask. He doesn't know his radio is wired such that I can be aware of all conversations he has. Recording devices are rather small these days."

Haruhi eyed him skeptically. She _knew_ he was just teasing, but still... The twins had mentioned something once about Kyouya setting up a recording device in a first aid kit. She eventually just shrugged. If he heard the conversation, he wouldn't have been so doubtful of her reaction to his confession. He wouldn't have looked vulnerable as he looked into her eyes for an answer that night in the limo.

He looked at her oddly, as if guessing at her skepticism, and slid in close to her, draping an arm regally around her small shoulders. "Yes, it is wired. Never put that sort of thing beneath me. But, no, I didn't listen to that part of the recording. _That _would be beneath me." He looked down at her and she caught sight of his eyes without glass interference. She reached up and took them off, wanting to look at them as she had that day at the beach. When she realized how good of a person he really was behind the cold exterior he put up. And she gasped at what she saw. He looked at her with the same look as when he had held her down against the bed. She had thought he was just playing the villain, but now she knew different. He looked at her in a predatory manner that caught her off guard. When he had tried to show her that she was a girl, and it mattered, he hadn't been acting, he had simply shown her what he really thought of her as a girl. She looked away blushing right down to her toes.

* * *

**Author talking: I'm sorry for the wait, but I had no inspiration. Ideas, yes, thanks to a great review and equally amazing pm, but not that burning desire to write. The words just weren't there. So, this is a last minute dash as words came to me. Didn't really look it over, but felt I should post it anyway. I'll check for mistakes later. Thank you for stopping by! **


	11. Otorisama Requests Your Attendance

DISCLAIMER: (copied from the talented Author: vampyremiyu)

"Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story."

Selfishness Runs in the Family

* * *

Even the 'typical' red and white checkered cloth that lay amidst the flowers, wicker basket sitting patiently on top, looked like it was worth more than all her wardrobe put together. Peeking down at her generic brand clothing she felt slightly shy at what she wore. And she certainly wasn't about to trample all over the picnic blanket with her snow covered boots. She peeked up at Kyouya, the master at being prepared. She wondered if maybe he had brought some dry slippers for her to change into. Seeing no sort of answer to her predicament forthcoming she almost begun to ask, when he looked down and anticipated her question, "Is there something wrong?"

"I was wondering how to avoid ruining the blanket with my boots. It's no rune vase," she added the last bit with a mischevious edge to her voice, "but still, no need to bring another debt on my head."

He smiled and gave a small nod and pulled out his blackberry and texted Tachibana, who arrived minutes later with a small bag containing soft dark brown leather ballets. She was tempted to ask how he had gotten them so fast - and they fit so well! - then realized that the Shadow King prided himself in these efficient details and would most likely never share his secrets willingly. Like a magician who refuses to give away his secrets. She was OK with not knowing, with enjoying the awe of the magic of the Shadow King. Magic that wouldn't be there if she pressured him into telling her how the tricks worked.

They had just sat down when his cell phone rang. Figures the Otori would go on a date and keep his cell phone AND not even bother to set it to vibrate. But he looked at the cell phone with a hint of surprise behind his glasses, as if he really hadn't expected it to ring. Giving her a decidedly abject look he apologized by way of a digh and a "I have to take this. She rarely calls my private cell; knows better than interrupt me if I've turned off the blackberry."

'This better be good.' He fumed as he flipped open his phone.

"Moshi moshi... Good morning to you too Fuyumi." His expression went cold. "No, I was not informed of this... It's up to her. I'll ask and call you later." He turned to look at her with something akin to pity. She writhed in her seat at the possible meaning behind the look. He closed the phone and turned his full attention back to her. "Let's have some lunch. Then I have a ... request."

"Wow. No threats, Kyouya? You must really like me more than I imagined." He scowled playfully.

"I'm sitting on the floor for you, aren't I?"

"On the fanciest blanket I've ever seen."

"No padding."

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." She said almost sarcastically. The grin let him know the real feeling behind the words. She was happy that he wasn't acting all Otori-like.

"Strawberry?" Kyouya held up a toothpick that skewered the proffered fruit and she bit it off instinctively, only to realize how much it affected her. How many times had the twins fed her, angering Tamaki to no end, yet this felt so much more intimate. They filled their plates and she watched him eat. He was still proper, no doubt about it, but there was still a certain careless air about him. His bites not quite so meticulous, his slices not made perfectly parallel. As relaxed as Kyouya was ever going to get. She remembered the day at the shopping mall, his biting fearlessly into the burger. He had looked almost bored that time, cold even, but now she realized how relaxed he must have been to eat that way anyway. He knew he didn't have anything to prove around her. He knew then, and he was sure of it now. They chatted amicably between bites until she asked him how the company was doing. A shadow flitted across his face and he put down his nearly cleared plate.

"The company is doing very well. In fact, they are having a celebratory banquet of sorts this afternoon. That is why Fuyumi called. My father just informed her that since I didn't answer my blackberry she should relay that he expects me to bring a certain Fujioka Haruhi as a date. I suspect that he wanted it to be her to tell me. I can hardly ever get mad at her."

Haruhi's eyes had gone wide. "How'd he find out about us?" she chocked out.

"Kyouya's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm sure he doesn't. I made sure he wouldn't find out, so he must have an ulterior motive. I'll have to think over it. It just doesn't make sense."

Haruhi nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?"

He looked at her in utter disbelief. "Of course. To have you on my arm in public and get to spend the usually boring banquet with you instead? Call me selfish, but I'd want you to accompany me even despite your discomfort." She smiled. Of course sh'd be uncomfortable, he'd known that. But she couldn't deny the thrill of being able to be seen in public with Kyouya, free of the need to hide. She'd be proud to stand by himin front of all those people who could never be as proper or successful as her... dare she think it.. boyfriend. But she was nothing to be proud of, not for people in his circle. She smiled with visible strain.

"I'd be honored to be your date, but I would stick out like a sore thumb. No Hitachiin help this time." Alight bulb almost visibly lit up over Kyouya's head.

"_That's_ why he called Fuyumi. He wanted her to know, but also meant it as a suggestion." He looked at her critically. "Would you be willing to let Fuyumi dress you up?"

Haruhi thought about it for no more than a split second. "Why not?"

"Don't be afraid to stand up for yourself around her." He looked quite serious. "She can be rather... enthusiastic."

"I've had practice with my dad and Tamaki," she deadpanned, "I'm sure I can handle my fair share of enthusiasm."

Kyouya's lips twitched up. "Then I look forward to introducing you to my sister."

She nodded distractedly, then her head shot up. "Fuyumi is your _sister_?"

* * *

**Author talking: I'm going to add their conversation over lunch as a side story. It didn't come to me while I was writing the chapter, so I'll add it on the side. **


	12. Sister In Law

DISCLAIMER: (copied from the talented Author: vampyremiyu)

"Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story."

Selfishness Runs in the Family

* * *

"Stay still."

"But it's tight!"

"It's been tailored to fit properly. Of course it's tight."

"It's indecent!"

"It is not." There was a soft muttering that sounded suspicously like "There isn't enough cleavage in the dress to make it indecent."

Sigh. "They are going to laugh at me."

Fuyumi looked up at that one. She moved toward a curtain and pinned her with a serious gaze. "No, they won't. If you are on the arm of an Otori, you are perfection personified. Now, if you'll let me, I'll try to make your exterior as beautiful and radiant as your interior."

"Are you sure you weren't adopted?" Fuyumi laughed at that. That laugh that was natural and put people at ease. As if the burden of being an Otori and having an arranged marrige did not weigh heavy on her heart. But it was preciesely that detail which gave her away to Haruhi. She seemed too eager to smile, to laugh, to embrace joy. She most likely didn't get enough of it at home.

Fuyumi pulled the curtain of the dressing room open to revel a full length mirror. Haruhi blinked to make sure she was seeing correctly. Fuyumi returned to her side and continued primping. The dress was a midnight blue silk delicately covered in what she suspected might be diamond chips so that it looked like she was clothed in a piece of starlit sky. The slightly off the shoulder straps made her nervous, she felt they would slip off despite the anti-slip strips attached to the underside. The soft gauze that peeked a couple of inches from under the hem to only sightly hide her knees behind the translucent material was perfectly ruffled. She honestly didn't recognize the person in the mirror. The cut made her look more her age, and less of a 12 year old.

"Wig or no wig?"Haruhi thought about it for a second.

"Wig. They are annoying, but no more than the dress. And if anybody from Ouran is there it'll be harder to recognize me as the 'male' scholarship student." Fuyumi nodded in agreement. "Fuyumi?"

"Yes?" She was happily browsing a shoe catalog now. Haruhi prayed for flats.

"Why does Otori-sama want me to be Kyouya's date?" Fuyumi didn't glance up from the magazine.

"I'm not sure. He isn't the type to believe he owes anyone an explanation."

"Do you think it's a mistake?" She realized she hadn't been very specific and was wondering how to better phrase her question when Fuyumi stopped dead in the middle of flipping a page. She still didn't look up with those understanding eyes, but her voice was calm.

"Anything the Otori's do is for merit. Otori-sama must have a plan to use you to his benefit, but I'm sure he won't put you in any sort of compromising situation. We have honor. So don't be so nervous about agreeing."

Haruhi was impressed by her insight. She had understood the fears behind her vauge question. She had thought to find a Tamaki-like ball of energy, but though Fuyumi was definitely energetic and enthusiastic, she was considerate and insightful as well (all of the time, unlike the sporadic Tamaki). Her dark eyes had been full of compassion as Haruhi sighed over the multitude of dresses she made the uninterested tomboy get into before choosing one. "I think we are going to get along great." She thought, daydreaming about having Fuyumi as a sister-in-law. Well, she thought she thought it. Fuyumi glanced up and smiled and Haruhi realized she had spoken out loud. She figured it was worth having let her guard down in return for that brilliant smile.

"We could be great friends." Haruhi smiled back and realized that just as Kyouya didn't mingle much with people who he didn't have to be a 'proper' Otrori around, Fuyumi also was probably in need of an honest friend who didn't care for her surname name, just her first.

"We _should_." Fuyumi smiled back but it wasn't as brilliant. Haruhi prodded further. "Why not?"

Fuyumi raised her eyebrows, caught by Haruhi's own brand of insight. "Well, why would you want to bother with a sheltered married woman? You should see the messes I make when I attempt to do anything housewife like." She smiled a self-deprecating smile.

Haurhi giggled. "Kyouya told me about that. Trying to fit his clothes in his drawers." Fuyumi's laugh was more relaxed when she heard no judgement in Haruhi's voice. "If you'd truly like to learn, I could come over some time. I'm sure you don't need to, but no one should stop you from trying something new."

Fuyumi gave her another brilliant smile. "Yes, please come over some time. I'd love that." She accidentally glanced at the clock and noticed the time. "We need to pick shoes quickly, or else your won't be ready on time. Kyouya hates to be late."

Haurhi remembered her constant running in late for the host club. She couldn't help thinking it ironic. "Flats please. I'll make a fool of myself in heels."

Fuyumi shook her head. "I won't make you wear stilettos, but Kyouya is tall, and we want you to stand out as much as him."

Haurhi admitted defeat. So much for following Kyouya's advice to stand up for herself.

* * *

Haruhi stood nervously at the door of the Otori mansion. Fuyumi had insisted to catch Kyouya off guard and meet him at the door instead of meeting him at the banquet.

"How is this catching him off guard? Tachibana drove us here. I'm sure he knows we're here." Fuyumi's eyes glittered mischeviously and for an instant Haruhi saw the traces of Otori blood in her.

"I don't expect him to be surprised at seeing us here. I'm expecting him to not recognize you at all." Haruhi chuckled nervously and looked at her shoes. She was holding on for dear life to Fuyumi. It was true. She didn't really look like herself, and though it was somewhat pleasant to know she looked like she might be able to fit in, it bothered her to wear a mask. She didn't know how Kyouya could stand carrying one around all the time.

The door started to swing open and both women looked to to see Kyouya step out in an impecable navy blue suit.

"Hello Fuyumi. Hello Miss." Turning to his sister, "Where is Haruhi?"


	13. On the Arm of an Otori

A/N: I finally bought OHSHC! They are mine! (Kyouya pales and backs away slowly.)

Alas, no, they are not... April Fools.

But, down to more serious business...

* * *

Fuyumi and Haruhi didn't even last a full second before bursting out in laughter.

"You...were...right!" Haruhi gasped out.

Kyouya's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "Wow." He murmured.

"Do you approve?" Fuyumi questioned as she gained some composure.

"She looks different. Appropriate, but... different."

"I feel different." Interjected Haruhi. "Uncomfortable mostly, but I agree that I look much more appropriate."

Fuyumi looked at them skeptically. "Only the two of you would discuss a makeover with such detachment. Where are your hosting skills Kyouya? No compliments to the beautiful damsel?"

Both Haruhi and Kyouya looked at her blankly, as if she were speaking a foreign language. Finally Haruhi shrugged and turned back to Kyouya. "Do you think Otori-sama will approve?"

This time his eyes widened noticbly. "Ah. That is why you look so different. You look like one of the air-headed dolls my father would most likely want me to marry."

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled up at him. "We tried very hard. I'm even wearing heels!"

Nodding, eyes locked on Haruhi, Kyouya addressed his sister. "You did an impressive job. Thank you. Will you be joining us in our limo?"

Fuyumi shook her head, both as an answer and in disbelief. "I'll be meeting up with my husband and we will arrive together. I'll see you later Haruhi." She went to hug her and grumbled in her ear, "and don't thank him for saying you look like an air-headed doll."

Haruhi chuckled. "But Fuyumi, that was the _point_. Kyouya merely complimented our_ success_. Had he complimented how I looked it would have been more insulting, suggesting I'm not pretty when I'm just normal Haruhi."

Fuyumi's smile took in her ears. "You were made for each other, weren't you?"

Haruhi blushed and looked down, missing the fierce look of possessiveness that gleamed in Kyouya's eyes as a response to her statement. Fuyumi smiled to herself as she walked away to her own limo. The last time her brother had looked so proud and possessive was right after he bought his father's company.

Haruhi clung with both hands to Kyouya's arm before attempting to navigate in the heels back to Tachibana.

"You should wear heels more often." Kyouya stated mischievously.

"Why? I can hardly stand up by myself."

Kyouya slipped his free hand over the hands clinging to him and gave a soft pat. "Exactly."

* * *

The banquet was everything you would expect from an Otori host. The flowers gave the air a tint of fragrance and the hand-embroidered table cloths were magnificent. She had to give Kyouya credit for making her feel worthy. His head held high, hand still settled comfortably on the arm looped in his, he didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed or nervous. Then again, it was hardly an act to carry himself as if he were the envy of every business man in the room. But the way he showed her off! Presenting her to business magnates and political figures. Smiling and talking in a more relaxed manner than he usually did. As if her presence alone made him feel more comfortable. The smiles he gave her when her natural charm delighted the guests way above her station were real, sans mask. She relaxed quickly as well, reminding herself to thank the host club for granting her the experience in handling polite conversation.

Unfortuantely, the instant Kyouya left her side to speak to an important banker she was surrounded by men of various ages begging for a dance. Eyes wide (in fear, but they didn't know that) she inched her way back, much like a deer in headlights. She tripped and stumbled back into... familiar arms.

"T-T-Tamaki?"

"My princess! You have heard of me?" Haruhi tried not to laugh at his clueless expression. If Kyouya hadn't immediately recognized her, there was no hope for Tamaki who hadn't even realized she was a girl until he had seen her in the dressing room. She nodded, not trusting her voice to give her away. He was in full Host-mode, almost exuding glitter.

"Your dress sparkles, but nothing compared to your eyes." He placed one hand under her chin, lifting her face, and the other on her shoulder pulled her closer. "Would you grace me with this dance?"

"I'm afraid she promised me this dance already. She is **my** date, after all." Kyouya smoothly appeared out of nowhere, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her back against him, effectively pulling her free from Tamaki's grasp. Tamaki blinked in confusion. Kyouya hardly ever guarded his 'clients' with such possessive attitude; he didn't know what to think. Maybe she was the daughter of some business partner.

"I'm sorry da... Kyouya. I didn't know." He instantly recovered, bowing low to Haruhi. "Forgive me, and may you have a most pleasant evening."

* * *

"Do you mind if we sit down? My feet are killing me." Haruhi leaned heavily on Kyouya, he voiced no complaint.

"One more person we need to meet, then we'll not only sit down, but go home. Does that seem reasonable?"

Haruhi nodded and breathed in, shifting her weight back unto her tired feet. They walked in somewhat of a beeline to one of the sides of the hall. She tried desperately to control her breath when she realized that the 'person' Kyouya had suggested they meet was Otori Yoshio himself.

"Fujioka Haruhi. I am pleased you agreed to come. You do know everyone is talking about you?"

Haruhi smiled a host smile. Pleasant, but not incredibly happy. "Thank you for inviting me. It was rather unexpected."

Kyouya hid his eyes behind his glasses, afraid that the smile in his eyes would be apparent. Ah, Haruhi, blunt and straight to the point as ever. He reasoned that she didn't ask him straight out why he had invited her only because there were people around. And yet his father didn't seemed displeased.

"I made the right choice in choosing a host club member to accompany my son. You work well together. I'm sure all who met you will be eager to do business with a family that is not quite as intimidating as I am, " came Yoshio's blunt response to her blunt questioning. Kyouya was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable with the blatant confrontation.

Haruhi nodded. "Glad to be of service. Please give me more of a warning next time, though. We wouldn't want my grades to suffer, since I am on a scholarship." Kyouya almost cringed. She had both assumed - and in a way offered - to accompany Kyouya as a date in the future as well as remind Yoshio that the person he was imposing on his son to help with business was none other than a commoner that depended on a scholarship. This was getting to be too much. His father was probably still raw from having his son buy his company without a middle class teenager rubbing in the fact that he would need to ask someone below his standing for help.

Surprisingly, Yoshio only nodded in agreement. "I will make sure to give you plenty of notice. It will always be up to you to accept, of course. Have a good afternoon, and thank you for attending." He stepped off to greet some other guest.

"Let's go home." Kyouya said tensly, happy to be done with his calculating father. The fact that he had thanked her for being a good host, without any compliments to her charm or other polite banter, reminded him to much of himself. Maybe he should be a little more like Tamaki in that regard. He instantly got rid of that ridiculous notion. Haruhi liked him for who he was, no explanations necessary. He could just be around her, and she accepted him.

"Yes, let's head home." Haruhi sighed and leaned on him again as they wove their way out.

In the limo, Kyouya turned to the tired Haruhi, who was rubbing her feet, and asked her if she had not managed to finish her homework, remembering what she had said to his father.

"Oh, I finished it. I had a feeling this morning that something might come up." Kyouya nodded and slung his arm around her shoulders, trying not to think of how addicted he was becoming to being in contact with her. Not once the entire evening had she let go of his arm for more than a few minutes and he was more than happy about that fact.

Finally, Tachibana pulled in front of her building. Kyouya walked her up to her door. Haruhi blushed as she searched for her key, remembering the last time he had dropped her off. Remembering the promise echoing in her head. Next time. Next time. Maybe next time you won't run away.

Kyouya saw the blush and bit back a grin. Good, she remembered. He would give her a choice though. As much as he wanted to kiss her again, he knew better than to rush her into something against her will. He grabbed her trembling hand as she attempted to unlock the door and drew it slowly to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand. She gazed up at him and gulped. He kissed her palm and she turned bright red and looked away. He stalked in slowly and kissed her forehead. She bit her lower lip. He turned up her face and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes, not pulling back. Her cheeks were still pink but she wasn't running away. He kissed her softly, full on the lips, and she gave a little gasp, parting her lips slightly. Kyouya stifled the urge to invade her mouth and drew back. Afraid to push too far, he put some distance between them. "Good night Haruhi." He was surprised at how breathy his own voice sounded. His heart was pounding wildly and he realized that he had been holding his breath. Haruhi stood there, eyes closed, breathing in shallow intakes. She opened her eyes slowly and the emotions he saw in those large eyes warmed him and filled him.

"Good night Kyouya." She unlocked the door, and swinging it open started to let herself in. She stopped and turning her head gave him a brilliant smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kyouya nodded.

"Until tomorrow then." A promise.

* * *

A/N: Ah! I forgot to publicly thank missmcweir for suggesting Fuyumi to be Haruhi's fashion angel. Thank you for all your reviews so far! They make me really happy!


	14. Transitions

Disclaimer: I can only draw stick figures and speak English, so I wan't allowed to help create Ouran. But I still claim Kyouya as a soul mate!

* * *

Haruhi was all smiles that day. She made considerable profit for the club that day, noted Kyouya. Her shining eyes and easy smile had the more clueless members of the club scratching their heads in confusion. The week before she had been withdrawn and flustered to the point that Tamaki risked the Shadow King's wrath and sent her home. Not only was she recovered, but she seemed positively radiant. Hikaru eyed her and Kaoru eyed Hikaru. Kaoru had a hunch, which was confirmed the instant she glanced up and looked in the direction of the Shadow King. He sat typing on his laptop as he always did. The personification of cool and detached. But Haruhi was not as good at hiding her feelings. Everything showed in those large brown eyes, and the look in them as her eyes passed over Kyouya's busy figure gave her away. He sighed. How Hikaru and Tono hadn't figured it out yet was a mystery to him. Then it occurred to him that they might be ignoring the obvious in favor of denial. They denied their own feelings to themselves, so why not deny hers? It would indeed be painful to face their feelings only to inevitably face rejection. He thought back to Kasanoda-kun's fiasco, and how it had been painful just to watch. He shrugged and figured maybe it was a good thing that they were so dense. As jealous as he felt he still managed to feel a bit of happiness for his friends. He spilled some of his hot tea and pretended to burn his finger. "Ow." he murmured and sucked on it. Instantly, Hikaru shifted his attention from Haruhi to his brother, ready to give his best performance. Couldn't let the natural type steal all the spotlight, after all.

* * *

Kyouya sighed as he lost count of the glances Haruhi stole his direction. 'She's going to give us away if she keeps carrying on like this.' He locked his computer and set it down. He headed over to Haruhi, black notebook in hand. "Excuse me ladies, but I need to consult Haruhi on some baby pictures that will be on sale soon." The fangirls squealed in approval and Haruhi followed him into the hall. "If you keep staring at me they'll figure it out all too soon." he told her as soon as she shut the door behind her. She looked at him

"I wasn't staring."

"No, but you kept glancing over. Kaoru already figured it out because of it."

Haruhi formed an "O" with her lips and managed to whisper, "He confronted you?"

Kyouya shook his head. "No. I saw it etched on his face the second it occurred to him. He took one look at how you were watching me and figured out. So please stop being so obvious. If you want to tell them then we'll tell them. No need to let them figure it out and feel betrayed."

Haruhi frowned. "Forgive me for not being as good of a liar as you are."

"Then avoid looking at me." Haruhi nodded. Kyouya scanned the hall and, deeming it empty, relaxed. He pushed his glasses up and gave her a small smile. "Is it acceptable to call you tonight?" Haruhi's face lit up.

"Of course." She tilted her head, thinking. "Not as late as last time I called. We have school tomorrow." He smiled in agreement. Haruhi reached for the doorknob and Kyouya's hand settled over it. She looked up in surprise.

"As proud as it makes me feel, no peeking." She gave her assent and pulled the door open.

* * *

Kyouya rarely lost control of his anger as often as he did around Tamaki. They were friends, no doubt, but the Frenchman possessed the skill to tug at his nerves. Right now it was his incessant fawning and clinging to **his **girlfriend. Now, he wanted to draw her back into his arms like he had done in the banquet hall, but he couldn't. He knew better than arise that kind of suspicion. His legs itched to go to her, but he remained sitting calmly. He compromised. He looked at Mori and let him see his eyes, and the plea that lay there. Mori didn't hesitate to stride over to the tangle of limbs and pluck her out of the blond's reach.

"Mori-sempai?" Tamaki looked up innocently at the Kendo champion.

"The host club is closed for the day, Tamaki. I need to go home now."

"Ah." Mori agreed.

Haruhi scurried out as soon as she touched the ground. Only to find Tachibana waiting for her at the entrance.

"I'll be fine, Tachibana-san. Thank you though."

He smiled. "I know you'd rather go home on your own terms, but I am curious to hear the whole story. You know Kyouya won't tell me a thing."

Haruhi laughed and climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Haruhi avoided Kyouya like the plague during school, fully aware of her weakness. He, on the other hand, wasn't making it easy for her to ignore him. When no one was looking her would give her disarming smiles, run his hand through her short hair, twine his fingers with hers while walking when the hall was empty.

He was surprised himself. He really liked having her around. It was actually more distracting now to work alone than with her calming aura filling the room. She wasn't needy, as practical as he was, but they still talked more than they should have once they got home. They would sometimes steal into the gardens for lunch. He loved running his tired fingers through her soft hair after typing for long hours. She kept him human. He couldn't throw money or fake smile to keep her happy. She demanded honesty, the good as well as the bad in him. She was still incredibly shy when it came to kissing, so he normally didn't. He had figured out that when she blushed and looked away she was most susceptible to his intrusion. It took a lot of patience and self control, forged through years of being raised an Otori, to tamp down his teenage hormones and not push them into anything he knew neither of them was ready for. So he kept the kisses chaste and far between. He knew that they were in no hurry. He didn't plan on ever letting her go, so they had all the time in the world.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to give you guys something longer, but have been busy, so I posted what I had so far. Warning! Some chaos in the near future! It should be predictable, but fun nonetheless. **


	15. And it all hits the fan

Disclaimer: Due to the economy I have not been able to save up enough money in the piggy bank to buy Ouran.

* * *

It was two weeks before Otori Yoshio's secretary called Haruhi to invite her to the wedding of a business partner, as Kyouya's date of course. Dressed in a soft pink wrap, and having gone through Fuyumi's scrutinizing transformation, Haruhi stepped into the reception on Kyouya's arm. She wasn't too nervous now that she knew what to expect. Well, she thought she knew what to expect. Nearing the end of the party Yoshio slid over to greet Haruhi and his son and somehow a microphone and spotlight appeared. He held Kyouya's shoulder (she could have sworn that it was meant to keep him from running) and turned to face the guests.

"I am pleased to announce in light of the festivities that a new engagement is in place. My youngest son, Kyouya, has chosen his brilliant classmate Fujioka Haruhi as his future bride."

Haruhi could only stand frozen in shock. Kyouya's mask was impenetrable at the moment. Probably to keep all thoughts of torture devices and revenge from showing on his face. After applause and a mob of congratulations Yoshio had conveniently disappeared.

"Allow me to take you home," said Kyouya in a tone that sent chills down Haruhi's spine, "I'll have a talk with my father after I drop you off." He looked scary! But considering the fact that his anger was aimed to a man who had engaged his son in public without consent she could only wish him the best of luck as Tachibana drove off with him. He would take care of everything. He'd fix things, he always did. He was the Shadow King. Pulling the pins out of her hair she released her real hair from the trappings just as Ranka burst through the door in happy tears.

"Oh, my daughter! How did you not tell me that you were engaged? I know you've always been independant but..."

"Where did you hear that?" She cut him off.

"One of my friends was a waiter."

"We're not engaged. I don't know what Otori-sama is up to, but he made the announcement without consent." Ranka's face fell. "Dad! We have been dating, what, two weeks?" She blew out a breath and went to bed.

Her phone rang close to midnight. "Moshi moshi?"

"Bad news." She groaned and buried her face in the pillow. "There were simply too many people, as well as all news reporters imaginable, some even international. It would take to much energy and money to keep the announcement a secret considering the probability that it will leak out anyway."

"So...what do we do?" She had not been expecting this at all.

"We need to tell Hikaru and Tamaki about us. And then we need to make a public statement saying that we are NOT engaged; it is too early in the relationship for that sort of proclamation."

"You want to publicily announce that we are dating?" She felt her head spin at the implications.

"Think about it Haruhi. Once this gets out we will have shadows with cameras at every turn. They would find out anyway. This way at least we can control the situation."

"What if I don't want that kind of attention? What about my role at host at Ouran?"

"You no longer have a debt. You can become a normal female student."

"But I like being in the host club. And what of all the girls that will feel cheated and betrayed?"

"You should have thought about them before you decided to keep dressing as a boy. It was your idea after all to remain a host."

"But Kyouya, I'll have people invading my personal space everywhere I go. Criticizing my status and saying all sorts of awful things about my father being an okama."

"I'm sorry. It is just part of being an Otori's girlfriend. The attention, the parties, the propriety."

"Then we'll give our statement saying we are just friends."

"Do you think you'll be able to lie on camera?"

"I won't be lying." Death-like silence.

"You are giving up on us because of something so stupid?"

"You are asking too much from me. I can't wear a mask at every public gathering. You might be used to being an Otori, but to me it means changing my entire way of life!"

"So you were fine with the idea of having a rich boyfriend so long as it meant that you wouldn't have to sacrifice anything."

"Kyouya, you know it isn't like that. You're twisting my words."

"No, I'm telling you what it is you meant to say but will never have the courage to. Very well, I'll schedule the statement for tomorrow. Friends it is. Though I'm not sure that you deserve the title."

"Kyouya..." He hung up. She grabbed the picture of her mother and, hugging it to her chest, curled up and tried not to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

The picture of Haruhi on Kyouya's arm was on almost every cover of magazines and newspapers alike.

At the Haninozuka mansion:

The door rings and a happy Hunny in pyjamas bounced down to greet Mori. After climbing unto his shoulders Mori shows him the daily newspaper. They look at each other, uncertain of what to think.

At the Hitachiin mansion:

Kaoru tries to hold an enraged Hikaru who roars his disdain at whatever plans the Shadow King has in store for making profit out of something so sacred. After all, what other reason could he have for wanting to marry Haruhi?

At the Suoh second mansion:

Tamaki stares in utter disbelief at the television screen. His blood runs cold as he tries to come to terms with the betrayal that he feels. How could he? How could he take Haruhi from them? How could he destroy their happy little family, and without the courage to even tell them in person!

* * *

Haruhi fidgeted in her seat as the media reporters gathered around for the statement. Kyouya did most of the talking, in the smooth, collected tone he used whenever he was playing the part of proper Otori. But the damage was done, she thought. The girls at Ouran would find out from the papers who Fujioka Haruhi really was. The media would probably still follow her and dig up all sorts of information related to the girl that had managed to befriend such prominent personalities. Her peaceful bubble was shattered already. Things had changed, why couldn't she just accept it? Because it had been too sudden. She hadn't been prepared. She thought Kyouya would have been able to handle anything. She abruptly got up and fled the conference room. It was just her luck that a storm had begun to rage outside, thunder punctuating her troubled thoughts. Unable to leave the building she crawled into a janitorial closet and cried. Cried for everything that had changed. Cried because in her fear she had pushed him away. Cried because everything was ruined and she could change nothing. Cried because Kyouya was right. His logic was always right. She had loved playing host and girlfriend as long as it did not interfere with her life. And it would have been so much easier to just face it together than face it apart.

* * *

A/N: No, I do not like writing angst and it shows. I like fluff, but the world was going to find out eventually...


	16. Life Does Go On

Disclaimer: I can't speak Japanese, even though I want to learn, so Kyouya had to explain to me in English that I did NOT own him. Pity.

* * *

Monday was going to be a taste of hell. She just knew it. She would have to leave the host club and be shunned by all the girls she had grown to consider friends. Hikaru and Tamaki were going to be furious, wondering why she would sneak around with Kyouya if she truly had nothing to hide. Mori and Hunny would see her estrangement from Kyouya and would be disappointed in her lack of maturity. And Kyouya would be a perfect porcelain mask. That would be the greatest punishment of all. She decided that this was not her. She wasn't the type to speak without thinking or hurt someone on purpose. She had to take control of her life again, and face it the same way she always faced the world: with undaunted optimism and self confidence. First things first; she grabbed a piece of paper and settled down to write a letter.

* * *

She walked into Ouran with her male student uniform. She couldn't really afford a new one - she hadn't technically been able to afford this one either. She saw the first group of girls holding magazines and cringed. She tried to hide behind a column but they saw her. She expected death by fangirls but instead she was surrounded by arms in a strange sort of group hug. Huh?

"Oh Haruhi, no wonder you're so cute!"

"Oh Haruhi, no wonder you understood us so well!"

"We should have known no guys could bake!"

"How MOE! So many clients pinning over a girl!"

"Does Kasanoda-kun know? Was that why he was trying to ask you out?"

She choked at that one. "When did Kasanoda try to ask me out?"

"Oh Haruhi! You're so cute when you're clueless."

She sighed. Well, at least being shunned by the clients was one less thing to worry about.

Later the list of worries grew shorter. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru seemed appeased by the interview they had given and were now furious at Yoshio. Hunny and Mori pulled her aside and asked her the real version of the story. Granted, they were slightly disappointed but told her to pull herself together and fight for what she wanted (and suggested she figure out what exactly it was she wanted as soon as possible). By the end of the day she was comfortable with the changes that were taking place. The media were kept out of Ouran by school policy (which was enforced) and many of the girls wanted her to remain in the club to have someone to talk to and give advice. The only change she had left to face turned out to be the most terrifying. How could she have foreseen that seeing Kyouya angry - or worse, indifferent - would mess with her more than everything else combined? She had reacted out of fear last night. Now, hours later, she had come to terms with the idea that as long as she had the people she loved with her she could survive anything. But she had estranged one of those people.

She approached Mori, unable to face Kyouya yet but hoping to begin to make amends. "Could you take me to Fuyumi's house? I need to apologize for what I did to her brother."

"Ah." Hunny and Mori drove her to the Shido mansion and Haruhi waited patiently in the lobby while a maid alerted the housewife of the visitor.

* * *

Fuyumi appeared with a sad smile. So she knew more than the press did, which meant she had spoken to Kyouya.

"I'm sorry." She anticipated, before the kind voice could even greet her. "I panicked. It is no excuse, but I was really caught off guard. I thought he would fix everything, I wasn't expecting my life to change overnight, only it wasn't as bad as I had imagined. But having Kyouya angry at me is **a lot** worse than I imagined. He trusted me and I let him down. Tamaki is probably angry that he didn't save his 'precious daughter' but he'll forget soon enough. We both know that at a time like this he deserves better from his friends, though. Friends that won't turn on him for stupid reasons." She was sobbing by the end of the monologue and the only thing Fuyumi could do was wrap her arms around the tiny girl. If she hadn't had her eyes blurred by tears she might have notice the Shadow King standing off to the side, leaning on a door frame. He wasn't ready to forgive her yet, but he could tell those tears were real. She was sorry, but she had let him down. He walked back into the lounge and re-read the letter.

_Kyouya-sempai, _

_I wanted to apologize for my recent behavior. I should have had more faith in you; you have yet to let me down. Eventually something was bound to happen that would draw the media to a commoner attending Ouran. I should have been ready to face the possibility that I would be found out at the host club, and you were fully in the right to tell me it was my choice to remain a host. I spoke without thinking through the situation and hurt your feelings, betrayed your trust. I can only hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, even if you never speak to me again. I basically told you I loved you and then acted more selfishly than anyone in love has the right to act. I need you to know that no matter what happens after this, I don't regret anything that happened between us._

He sighed, his anger waning.

* * *

A/N: Forgiveness is in sight! And I promise they will all go back to being in character as soon as all this angst is over...

Three more weeks of school left, so life is kind of hectic, so sorry about the short chapter but it can't be helped.


	17. Forgiven

Disclaimer: I promised Bisco Hatori that I would take good care of Kyouya, but she didn't believe me.

* * *

She was pretending to work on a history project in the library. The truth was she hadn't been able to concentrate. Her mind kept wandering back to Kyouya. She had spotted him from time to time coming out of class, but his nose was always buried in his black notebook, obviously avoiding an accidental encounter. She gave him his space as much as she could, but refused to leave the host club. It was almost as if nothing had happened, beside a few camera men who were still following her from afar. Except something **had** changed. She had become accostomed to having Kyouya around and losing his friendship was killing her. She gave up on her project and packed up her books. She hadn't noticed the time and was surprised to see it was already dark outside. As she was walking out the main doors she noticed a shadow moving towards a waiting limo. He stepped into a pool of light and she met his eyes. Grey eyes slightly hidden behind his glasses. His eyes locked with hers, sending chills down her spine. There was no anger there, only a weary expression.

"Have a safe trip home Fujioka-san." He stated politely.

"Good night Kyouya." It was out before she was able to think about it and she felt the instant tension in the air. Too many memories connected to those words. Even the familiarity with which she said his name was a memory in itself. Kyouya finally blinked and moved stiffly to the limo, trying to open the door. Trying and failing; it was locked. He tapped on the driver's window. Tachibana shook his head and looked pointedly in Haruhi's direction. Kyouya stared at him in pure rage. Tachibana turned away, afraid that glare would cause spontaneous combustion.

"Fine." He turned and faced Haruhi. "Let's talk then. Then I'll fire him as soon as he takes me home." He said it through clenched teeth.

She shook her head. "I've already apologized. What else is there to say?"

Kyouya looked tormented, as if warring a battle within. "Did you learn your lesson?" He finally said.

She nodded then gave him a sad half smile. "You're lessons are always rather harsh, don't you think?"

Kyouya looked even more troubled. "Are you ready for another one?"

She looked confused, but nodded anyway. She _had_ learned her lesson: she could always trust his judgement.

"I don't give up as easily as everyone else. That is how I get what I want." He stated matter-of-factly. Then he strode up to her and kissed her as he had been wanting to kiss her for some time now. His tounge explored hers to his heart's content. She tasted slightly light stawberries. He finally pulled away, albeit reluctantly. She just stood there for a few moments, eyes closed, swaying slightly, lips parted, and a deep shade of crimson tinted her cheeks She finally opened her eyes, and she looked on the verge of tears. "I forgive you, but don't you dare **ever** leave me again. That said, would you like a ride home?" She threw herself into his arms and clutched him close, tears silently rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I missed you, I don't want to lose you again." He buried his face in her hair, content and at peace for the first time since the incident at the wedding.

"I'll take you home. We'll sort through anything else later. You should get some sleep, it's rather late." She nodded against his chest.

He wasn't going to lie to himself and say that her swift betrayal didn't still hurt, but it hurt so much more to not have her around. The idea of never speaking openly to her again had been enough to forgive her. He simply loved her presence in his life. He would get over her insensitive reaction in time.

He dropped her off at home and walked her to her door. The air was still a little tense between them, but at least they were together. Ranka pounced as soon as he heard the door open.

"Come in my boy! Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, Fujioka-san. It is rather late and I have much to do."

"I'm glad to see you again. I was getting worried about what happened this weekend. And you know Haruhi, won't tell me a thing."

"I'll call you later this week then. Have a good night Fujioka-san. Good night Haruhi."

After closing the door Ranka glomped his daughter. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you two together again. I had a feeling something was wrong when I watched the interview. You both seemed detached. But I was right, wasn't I? Something did happen." Haruhi nodded solemly.

"But I think you can wait until Kyouya calls. Or until tomorrow at least. I'm really tired. I haven't been sleeping well." Ranka hugged his daughter again and she let herself be tucked into bed for the first time in years.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the short chapters but school is drawing to an end AND I have a Physics text tomorrow...


	18. Tempest Tossed

Disclaimer: What do you mean Ouran doesn't belong to me? Does that mean I have to untie them? Aww...

* * *

Tachibana looked nervously into the rear view mirror. Though everything had turned out well he still felt anxious about his bold attitude earlier. But in the moment he knew those two were good for each other and Kyouya had never been so visibly distraught as the days he had been apart from the girl. He had seemed so much like a wounded teenager, lost and confused because of his mixed feelings, as he stood there under that lamplight and gazed upon Haruhi. But now with the imposing aura of the most brilliant Otori back in place he felt anxious.

"Stop fidgeting, Tachibana. Focus on the road, not on me. I won't fire you for your earlier impertinance but I'll do much worse if you cause a traffic accident."

"Glad to have you back, Otori-sama."

Kyouya gave him a compassionate look. Tachibana was startled. "You did well by forcing me to face her. But never assume to know what is best for me again, am I clear?"

"Yes sir. And may I add it was worth it to see you two together again."

A nod and Kyouya was again inmersed in his laptop, catching up for the past few days in which his issues with Haruhi had interfered with his productivity. A combination of having Haruhi again, and a latent desire to inflict pain due to the betrayal, meant the company he was dealing with never had a chance.

* * *

Everyone noticed. Haruhi was lively again and Kyouya was no longer in the shadows, but mingling with the crowd with smiles and offers of merchandise. It was obvious they were back on good terms. The host club looked on with approval; Hikaru and Tamaki in their cluelessness felt relief that their friends were back to normal.

"Mori-sempai, a word please." Mori nodded and Kyouya continued. "I am hoping to address the host club about my true relationship with Haruhi soon and I'll need the support. I have no defenses against jealous teenagers." They shared amused looks before Mori gave another slight nod.

He approached Kaoru next, which was tricky since he was perpetually glued to Hikaru. "Kaoru, may I have a moment." From the look on his face he knew what was coming. "Am I mistaken in believing you caught on to my true relationship with Haurhi some time ago?" Kaoru nodded grimly. "Can you prepare Hikaru for the news? I plan to tell the club soon."

He sighed. "No. I don't think anything will prepare him for it. You should have seen him when it was announced you were going to marry her. He doesn't even realize he likes her too, so he'll behave irrationally. He'll feel betrayed and not even know why."

"It took a while to come terms with my own feelings, so I can't blame him." Kaoru nodded, absently looking around. "You'll try to calm him at least?" Another tired nod.

* * *

"You want to tell them soon, don't you?" Haruhi had seen him approach both Mori and Kaoru in a suspiciously short amount of time.

"We don't want them to figure it out on their own and feel even more betrayed. Trust me in this."

She gave him a sad smile. "Since you put it that way."

Kyouya puzzled over her response before catching on. Last time she hadn't 'trusted him' had been a disaster. "I didn't mean to coerce you through the wording. I know you trust me, but that doesn't mean you should follow blindly. I wouldn't dare underestimate your thoughts my brilliant friend."

Haruhi dared a mock chastising look and grabbed her bag. "Give me a lift home. I need to stop by the market and would appreciate a second set of hands." He raised an eyebrow and she smiled. "Tachibana, of course." He gave a sound of assent and they walked out while Tamaki wailed over not being invited to a commoner supermarket. Haruhi gave Kyouya a look. "He's _your_ best friend."

"Very well. Come along, we'll make it a host club outing." Cheers rang (from all but Mori, of course).

* * *

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" Haruhi looked at carrots.

"You came up with the idea."

"No. I meant he is your best friend so get rid of him, not invite him."

"But look how happy he is. Reminds me of Antoinette."

"Since when does that matter to you?" She grabbed a cucumber.

Kyouya glared. "It always has, it is simply not the main priority most of the time."

"So why give in this time?" She tossed a head of lettuce into her basket.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose and looked back toward Tamaki. "Because it might be the last time we all go out as friends. Next time, they'll know you're mine."

Haruhi dropped the bag of mixed vegetables she had been checking. She turned a bright shade of pink. Somehow Kyouya saying it so casually out loud made it so much more real. She tamped down the panic that tried to take over. She trusted him. She wanted to be with him. It terrified her anyway that people would find out. "W-when?"

"This week."

Haruhi nodded dumbly. "I see. It'll all work out."

"Yes Haruhi, it will." He handed her the bag of vegetables she had dropped.

The dinner was uneventful...well, as uneventful as any host club meeting can be.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan. I'll buy you another one." Hunny had eaten Ranka's portion.

"How about you just help me make some more?"

"Yay! Haru-chan!"

The host club was trialing out of the apartment at last.

"Kyo-kun?" Hunny spoke loud enough for the others to hear. "I forgot to warn Haru-chan that there was going to be a storm tonight."

Tamaki jumped to the rescue. "I will stay with my daughter! I swore that she would never have to face a storm alone again!"

The twins leaned against each other. "You just want to blindfold her again." A chase ensued.

"Kyo-kun, why don't_ you_ stay?"

"Too obvious." He spoke softly.

"_If_ they see you." Mori spoke just as softly as he bent to lift Hunny to his shoulders. Kyouya gave an amused chuckle, not having expected to find fellow conspirators in the odd pair.

* * *

Some sneaking around later he let himself into the apartment. Ranka apparently hadn't thought to take away the key after his last break in. He was typing furiously on his laptop at the table when the storm hit. He didn't even glance up. Then he heard the wind slam open a window in the adjacent room. That would certianly wake her up. Sure enough, a Haruhi in black and white pijamas shot out of her room and was about to dive under the table when she saw Kyouya. He held his arms open and she dove into them instead. "Shh, it's ok. I should close that window, though." She just gripped him tighter. "Haruhi..." he wiggled away and shut the window against the elements. He picked up a blanket on the way back. Gathering the terrified Haruhi against him, he covered her in the blanket. One arm on either side of her head resting on his chest he typed around her. He stopped, remembering a detail. Hikaru had given her headphones when he had found her. He dug in his laptop case and found earbuds. Plugging them into the computer, then her ears, he opened his music player and pondered what playlist. Soft and soothing, so classical. Who? Bach? Mozart? Then, against all instinctual feelings of jealousy, he picked his most soothing playlist. Tamaki. Whenever he came over and played (in fair exchange for using the kotasu, of course) in typical Shadow King style he had set a recorder in the piano. Tamaki never found out. The music worked, Haruhi fell asleep to soft piano notes and the soft rise and fall of his chest. Kyouya had never been so productive in one night.

Ranka walked in the next morning from work to a peculiar situation. Kyouya was sitting at the table, leaning back against the wall, asleep. And his daughter curled up in his lap. WHAT??? He was about to go into a blind fury when he saw Kyouya's laptop open. Had he been working all night? He noticed the headphones and concluded they were innocent, and he didn't hate Kyouya, but no way was he happy at how close they were.

"Haruhi! Otori! What exactly do you think you are doing?" He felt instantly sorry for his booming voice. Kyouya glared daggers at him. So he apparently wasn't a morning person. (He couldn't have known about him being an early morning demon). Then Kyouya felt Haruhi stir and looked down at her, then back at Ranka and his mind snapped back into place.

"I'm sorry for how this looks, but I was merely keeping her company during the storm. I let her listen to music while she slept and I worked."

"Thank you for keeping her company. I don't like it, but I get it. Haruhi! Get off him, NOW!" Haruhi stumbled off slowly to shower. Kyouya smiled at Ranka. "I don't think she has any idea of how inappropriate it looked. You raised her well, but she's too naive, don't you think? Someone might take advantage of it." He was remembering the twins licking crumbs off her face as he said this.

"Since you're already here. let's talk. If you plan on dating my daughter..."

When Haruhi stepped out of her room and went to make breakfast she found her father was calmly chatting with Kyouya. She felt silly for having falling asleep in Kyouya's lap like a scared child. She glanced at him and observed in fascination as he ran a hand absently through his ruffled hair. His clothes were wrinkled. And he still looked like a model. Amazing. Damn rich bastard.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but next week is finals week. Also, I do think the story is finally drawing to a close. Wish me luck on finals!


	19. Letting the Cat Out of the Bag

Disclaimer: None of the characters are my creation. If they were I wouldn't be waiting so eagerly for the next installment of the manga.

* * *

It was finally the weekend. They spent Saturday working on the week's homework together.

"We shouldn't tell them together."

Kyouya merely paused in his typing to indicate Haruhi had his attention.

"They'll feed off each other's confusion and betrayal and just end up more hurt than they should be."

Kyouya pondered it briefly, gave a nod of assent, and kept typing. He paused again. "You tell Hikaru and I'll tell Tamaki. Other than Kaoru, Hikaru won't listen to anyone else as carefully, and Tamaki, despite the odds, is still my best friend." He checked a number in his black notebook and continued typing. Haruhi couldn't think of any objection so she returned he attention to her math homework. They didn't notice the time until Ranka came home and told Kyouya that he should probably head home. The couple packed up their books in comfortable silence.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Haruhi didn't have to think before answering.

"Laundry in the morning and then I'll have the afternoon free to relax." Kyouya's glasses flashed, obscuring his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling I won't be having a free afternoon?" Kyouya looked unfazed, but she knew better. He wasn't happy at having to make demands on her time, but he was used to making informed decisions and acting on what had to be done, not what would make others (including himself) happiest.

"We'll tell them tomorrow." He let the mask slip slightly. "And hope for the best," he added in a soft tone. He finished putting his books away and ran his fingers through her short hair absently as he headed towards the door.

"Thank you for doing your homework with me today."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure."

After she had changed and set the futon Ranka popped in, wearing sweats and a skeptical expression. "Did you actually do homework?"

Haruhi was too tired to argue over his lack of trust. "Hai. The homework for the week, as usual. He even helped me with my English assignment." She yawned and turned away, hiding under the blanket to avoid further interrogation.

* * *

"Moshi moshi."

"Hikaru, can I come over this afternoon? I've got some news I need to share."

"Oooh, ok! _Hey Kaoru, Haruhi's coming over later_."

"Alright. I'll be by at around two."

"See you soon then!"

* * *

"Tamaki. I'm coming over at two"

"Mon ami! It's been so long since you last came over!" Pause. "Oh. It's been **so long** since you came over." Tamaki was Kyouya's best friend and had a knack for reading him better than most. Kyouya coming over most likely meant bad news.

"Yes. It has. And yes, it is almost as bad as you might imagine." Kyouya seemed to remember who it was he was talking to. The number one drama queen, king, of Ouran. "No. Never mind, you are the master of paranoia and letting your imagination run away with you. It most certainly isn't as bad as you might imagine."

"Kyouyaaaa..." was the indignant reply before the cool type hung up.

* * *

Harhi sat uncomfortably on the stool of the kitchen island. The twins had been getting some snacks when she had arrived.

"So, what's up?" Hikaru asked her after a sip of lemonade. Kaoru gave her a look of pity over his brother's shoulder.

"Well, I figured since the host club has become my closest group of friends you should be the first to know that... _I have a boyfriend._" Hikaru froze up. Kaoru faked shock for his brother's sake and was the first to talk.

"Haruhi, what? When? Who?" Then with a grin to try to break up the tension, "Tono didn't finally convince you with his antics, did he?"

"Wha- no, not Tamaki. Kyouya." She hadn't realized she had just said it until Hiakru slammed the glass of lemonade against the table.

"What? Why? What did he threaten to do? Does this have to do with his father? Kyouya honestly needs to stop trying to do anything to get in his favor. Tell me, and we'll deal with this together."

Haruhi shook her head. "He didn't threaten me at all. I simply... realized that I liked him and since he liked me too we started going out. Otori-sama didn't know anything, so I'm not even sure where he got the idea to say we were engaged. I don't know what his motives were, but we were going out before the announcement."

Hikaru looked like a gust of air would knock him over. Not only was Haruhi admitting that she liked the Shadow King, but admitting that they had been going out for some time, behind everyone's back. He finally clenched his fist and tried counting to ten. Then twenty. He was still furious when he opened his eyes, but at least under control. "Why would you two hide something like that from us for so long? And why him?" Haruhi looked at him with those big brown eyes and he felt his anger ease a little more. It sunk in that he would never be able to stay mad at her for long. She had invaded their little world and was now too special to lose as a friend. He could forgive her as easily as he forgave Kaoru.

"We were not sure how to tell you. And before we could decide Otori-sama made that announcement and then it was just a mess, but it made it harder to break the news."

It hurt because it was Haruhi, but he could forgive because it was Haruhi. Hikaru still felt betrayed but do no less than be a good friend to the tomboy. "It seems really odd, but I wish you both the best. At least now I know what to get you for Valentine's Day." His eyes twinkled maliciously. "Advil. I'm sure you'll have a permanent migraine by then." Kaoru chuckled behind him and Haruhi managed a mock scowl. She thanked anyone who was listening; it had gone much better than she had expected.

* * *

"Kyouya!" The young Otori endured a crushing hug. "Thank you for coming! Come in, there's no one home."

Tamaki dampened his normal enthusiasm and faced Kyouya. "Might as well get it over with. Tell me the bad news" He said with a surprising amount of maturity.

"I'm dating Haruhi." Tamaki looked dumbstruck and paled visibly. He mentally unleashed a tornado, tsunami, earthquake, volcano eruption, and several carnivorous dinosaurs on the dark haired teen standing in front of him.

"WHAT!!!!" He finally snapped. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? IT'S PURE INCEST FOR MOTHER TO DATE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN HER INTO DATING YOU? SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANY MORE DEBT WITH THE HOST CLUB!" He seemed to consider something briefly. "DID YOU PROMISE HER OTORO? YOU SLY..." Kouya finally interrupted him, hoping to cut off the more ridiculous assumption that Haruhi could be swayed into dating someone with food.

"No. I didn't coerce her in any way. I'm in love with her and she agreed to go out with me when I asked. And considering I have no children, I'm sure it's not incest."

Tamaki went to grow mushrooms in a corner. Kyouya just pushed his glasses up his nose. "Why you?" came the soft voice from mushroom grove.

Kyouya softened his expression. "I don't know." he answered honestly. "But I do not take such a miracle for granted. I am humbled that she likes me back."

Tamaki flinched at actually hearing that she liked Kyouya back. In an even softer tone, one of an unsure kid, "why not me?"

Kyouya's heart went out to his friend. He knew that he had probably liked Haruhi the instant he saw her dressed as a girl, but he was selfish enough to not feel any remorse at Haruhi having chosen him instead. "I don't know, Tamaki. I don't know why love works in such mysterious ways." They stood there for some time, thinking about all that had happened. Tamaki never once stopped growing mushrooms.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. Finals are finally done and I did rather well in most classes. Didn't fail any, either. Thank you all for your support. It really warmed my heart when so many of you wished me the best on my exams.

Another reason this took so long was that I was shying away from writing these scenes. I'm not fully happy with how it turned out, but I tried to make them as in character as I could without blowing the whole thing out of proportion.


	20. Band Aids

Disclaimer: La la la... huh? Oh, no, of course I'm not trying to sneak out the host club... these are just look alikes of course...

* * *

It was still akward. Of course it would be, but it still hurt a little. Hikaru was stiff and shot her curious glances during class. The normal mischevious energy was lacking. It was replaced by a listless aura. Tamaki was quiet. He could do no less than be the charming prince any starry eyed girl that crossed his path expected, but there was no glitter for his spectacled best friend. His huge violet eyes did not radiate their ususal light. Those clear windows to his soul only showed a clouded expression. Neither broken heart was looking forward to meeting for the host club; to finally seeing the new couple in the same room.

Hani and Mori made sure to finish early that day from Kendo and such. Naps would wait. They made sure to be almost as early as Kyouya at the 3rd Music Room. Tamaki strolled in next. He was smiling, but the tension was palpable. Haruhi walked in last, flanked by the twins. They were teasing her mercilessly about having to share "Kyo-kun's" heart with his bank account. But no matter the best intentions they all had at attempting to act naturally, the moment they all looked at each other the silence was absolute. You could almost hear Tamaki's heart re-break as he gazed upon his precious daughter. Hikaru's fists clenched and unclenched at the sight of Kyouya. Forgiveness is far easier said than done.

"Tama-kun, Tama-kun," Hani spoke at long last. "I'm pround of you for not chasing the twins even though they're hugging Haru-chan." Mori almost smiled at his cousin's attempt to break the tension and have things go back to normal.

A strange expression crossed Tamaki's face. "Let Kyouya save her."

Kyouya didn't even pause in the typing he had started as soon as Hani spoke up, merely raised an eyebrow. "What am I? Prince Charming? I thought I was known as the Shadow King." Tamaki looked shocked and stuttered, unable to understand someone **not** wanting to come to Haruhi's rescue. "Besides'" He pushed up his glasses for effect and letting his lips twitch up in a malicious grin, "it is most amusing to see her sweat. Right, Hikaru?"

That effectively broke the tension. Kaoru howled with laughter at Tamaki's distress and Hikaru chuckled, whispering to his two closest friends, "Advil. A whole bottle." As if the timing had been planned (though one must always wonder a little as to how far the Shadow King's powers truly extend) the clients started drifting in at that moment. The last tendrils of ackwardness remained, but not suffocatingly so. Just a constant reminder that though things seemed to be going on as normal, something had changed for good. Nevertheless the hosts were perfect that day. Kyouya's behavior had shown them that he hadn't changed overnight just because he had fallen in love. He was still the Shadow King, and Haruhi was still Haruhi, and the others took comfort in the knowledge that despite things changing their friendship would remain true. Little did they know that the afternoon's event had had an audience. Even Kyouya had trusted Ouran's ability to keep out the media, but a telescopic lens had captured the tense moments. The shadow behind the camera wondered just how much a heartbroken heir to the Suoh company, staring at Kyouya's rumored fiancee no less, would sell for.

* * *

"Haruhi! How was school dear?" Her brown eyes let the married woman know everything she wanted to know.

"How did you manage to escape your husband this time?" A male voice cut in sharply from behind Haruhi.

"Are you sure you weren't adopted?" The tomboy asked.

"Do you want some dinner?" Fuyumi asked, ignoring her brother.

Kyouya sighed. He had wanted to keep Haruhi to himself when he invited her home to work on homework, but he wasn't cruel enough to deny his sister the company she so desired. "Considering it is my home now, I do believe it is my place to offer her dinner." Fuyumi just flashed him a smile and began an animated conversation with Haruhi. Several hours later Kyoya had a sense of dejavu as Fuyumi attempted to fold his clothing, and yet Haruhi's infectious giggles reminded him that his sister and he were not the same as they once were.

"Didn't you promise to help her?" Kyouya was enjoying sitting next to Haruhi on the couch, and he was loath to release her, but Fuyumi was making a real mess.

"What am I? Prince Charming?" She threw back at him playfully. "Besides, it is most amusing to see her sweat. Right, Kyouya?"

There was a flash of glasses in mock threat. "I could just make you lose your scholarship for Ouran if you don't comply."

Haruhi grinned. "Thin even the Shadow King could withstand the wrath of the combined Suoh, Hitachiin, Morinozuka, and Haninozuka?" Kyouya's cool facade slipped, lips twitching up in amusement. He really didn't think he _could_ stand up to them if they got angry enough. Haruhi stood with laughing eyes and knelt by Fuyumi to help her. As smart as any Otori, she picked up skills quickly, but it seemed "commoner" common sense was lost on her.

"No, you can't put the socks wth the shirts; they'll get wrinkled."

Kyouya sat back and enjoyed relaxing in the way he only could around such accepting company. For an instant he wished Tamaki was beside him as well, but his logical nature didn't allow him to spare the idea much thought. It would be some time before wounds would fully heal and his best friend could stand by his side as he once had.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm alive. Sorry, I have no valid excuse for taking so long to update... **


	21. True Love Stories Never End

"Hello, Mr. Fujioka. Is Haruhi home?" Ryoji's ruby red lips split into a smile.

"Oh, are you Kyouya's sister? She said you'd be coming by!"

"I'm Otori Fuyumi, and she has told me a lot about her father. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Oh, you're here." Haruhi peeked out from behind her father. "Let me serve my father breakfast and we'll go."

"Dear, you go on with your friend and let me finish breakfast." Ryoji kissed her forehead and basically pushed her out the door. "And take pictures. I'm still not used to the way you can convince her to dress up all girly. She fights me tooth and nail whenever I try."

Fuyumi laughed and winked at Ryoji. "Who says she doesn't fight me tooth and nail. We should compare battle scars sometime."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs and climbed into the waiting limo. The front seat, of course. "Good morning Tachibana."

"Good morning miss. Aren't you going to sit with Mrs. Shido?"

"I'm punishing her in advance for whatever frilly thing she'll try to get me to put on today for Mori and Hunny's graduation. She's probably going to force me to wear heels too."

Tachibana's chuckle was warm. He was a first hand witness at how Kyouya and Haruhi worked best with each other. He drove them home and saw the way she leaned against him for no other reason than comfort. He seemed to work amazingly hard during the rest of the day so that he could finish early and spend at least several minutes talking to her in the back seat before walking her to her apartment door. He smiled more honest smiles than Tachibana could remember him ever having smiled, and Haruhi seemed as relaxed and witty as ever.

"Well, I won't lie and say that I don't think it's worth it. You look amazing in those outfits."

"Ah, the curse of being a rich kid's girlfriend." She said with typical sarcasm.

"Oh, is that why you kiss him? I thought the idea of Prince Charming's kiss breaking curses was just a fairy tale."

Haruhi turned a becoming shade of crimson and muttered under her breath. "I though his secret police were supposed to be good at keeping secrets. Remind me to buy you a decent pair of sunglasses. Ones that can't see too well in the dark."

Tachibana just ruffled her short hair and chuckled again.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Haruhi smiled up at Mori, who in turn patted her on the head with his free hand. The other hand held the graduation diploma he had received only some twenty minutes ago during the ceremony. Haruhi pulled out a cupcake from her bag and tossed it up to the blond sitting on Mori's shoulders. "I made you something to keep you busy until the cake back at the third music room." Hunny's eyes lit up at the promise of cake as well as the goodbyes that would fill the room. Kyouya had somehow coerced them to celebrate back in the third music room as a farewell (and a hefty profit from all who wished to say goodbye to the unusual pair).

"Soooo…. What do you plan on doing now that you won't be coming back?" A pair of identical faced peeked out from behind Mori.

Hunny started to sob. "What do they mean, Takashi? We aren't ever going to come back?" Mori glared at the pair enough to make them pale.

"No...no hunny, that's not what we meant." Hikaru stuttered, trying to placate the Kendo champion's ire.

"What we meant was that now that you won't be coming to take classes here. You'll come back to visit!" Kaoru corrected.

"Takashi, are you going to come back with me to visit often?" Hunny peeked down to look at his cousin.

"Ah." Came the calm response.

Haruhi shook her head at the normalcy of the scene and leaned against a column.

"Don't cry Haruhi! Father won't let you miss them too much. I'll let you borrow my phone and call them as much as you'd like!"

"She already has a phone, remember Tono? The one that we gave her?" Kaoru smirked, having sneaked up on the dramatic leader.

"Yes, Tono. And I think that you're still not listed as friend in her contacts."

"That's because you did something to her phone; I'm sure! How can a daughter not have her father listed as a friend…" He heard the contradiction and caught the smug look on the twin visages. "Stop trying to confuse me!" He scolded and chased them around the graduates. Kyouya appeared by Haruhi's side, silently sharing in the moment of easy camaraderie amongst the members.

* * *

The school party went smoothly. The clients cried their goodbyes and an hour later the host club was heading out to a fine French restaurant Tamaki had picked out. It would be the real post-graduation dinner, with all their families gathered, as well as some of Hunny's and Mori's friends who had graduated as well. Fuyumi had managed to get Haruhi into a silky white dress with pale pink and green floral accents that morning before the graduation, and so despite her discomfort at the utter lavish quality of the restaurant she fit right into the scene. It was amazingly the first time she had met some of the host club's parents and she made a good impression, as always. Not that all of them hadn't heard of her due to the engagement scandal. When asked if Kyouya and her were still only "friends" she just smiled.

Tono tried to order ootoro for Haruhi, despite the French menu, only to be mocked by the twins. Hunny in his mature wisdom (despite what a cursory glance might dismiss as childishness) suggested that Tamaki help her pick what were the best dishes, since he was the French one after all. Dignity assuaged he proceeded to talk on and on about the wonders of French food. Kyouya just leaned over and whispered that the Le Canard A L'Orange was one of the specialties and that was the best advice she received before ordering.

It had been Haruhi's idea to bring Kyouya's sister out to dinner and Kyouya had seen no reason to oppose since she had been staying alone at home since Shindou was away on business. Fuyumi sat next to her brother, and the three ate the meal with light conversation that sometimes included the rest of the table, and sometimes just included the siblings and Haruhi (which Fuyumi already thought of as a sibling).

* * *

"We'll be back from mom's fashion show in Italy in a week. How about we all go to the beach?" The twins were already making plans for the next weekend together and they were only just leaving the restaurant. Haruhi didn't know that their bags had been left packed so that they wouldn't have to worry about leaving the restaurant late since they would be meeting their mother the next day after a long plane ride.

"As long as Haurhi promises not to get pushed off a cliff again, of course." Kaoru added. Tamaki paled and started lecturing his daughter on not scaring them all like that again. Hunny smiled and told her not to eat so much crab either, at which Kyouya smiled evilly and taunted, "And try not to run into anyone's bedroom to throw up. It was amusing, but still quite rude."

The rest of the host club stared at Haruhi, not aware of that anecdote. Fuyumi just laughed and told them all she should get going. Some more goodbyes later and each had climbed into their respective limos. Haruhi sighed and leaned against Kyouya, who typed quickly on his laptop, apparently having discovered something urgent waiting for him. He paused to look at her, silently asking if he should stop and listen to her. She had her eyes shut but shook her head when she heard the typing stop, knowing that Kyouya would put her first even when there was something else he should be doing.

There was nothing too important to discuss anyway. She was just happy at how smoothly the evening had gone. How much like the old times it had seemed. Even though the presence of the graduation gowns and Fuyumi spoke of how much was still changing, the general feel was that of belonging. Of a strange web of friendships that had been created that allowed for change without falling apart. It hadn't been the same as before, but in a way it had been better. It was all the same friends except now she got to go home in the comfortable silence of Kyouya's presence instead of the noisy bustle of public transportation.

* * *

Yoshio sat back and glanced at the last of his reports. He clicked the laptop off with his usual stoicism and moved to his quarters. The house was too big without his wife, the rooms too cold. He knew that part of the reason he was so closed off and inhumane was because he had never been able to get over the loss. He was never suited to raise a family, but she had insisted that they should not only have heirs, but children to teach him to love more freely. But she had left him alone with four children whom he didn't know how to treat, and he never did learn how to show his affections the way his wife seemed to wear on her sleeve.

He did what he could and made the best he could of them. He was proud of them, to be sure, and loved them as best as his heart could manage after having been so broken by her death. But his youngest, Kyouya, had surprised him recently by throwing his company back in his face and using ¨K.O.¨ as the name of the benefactor. He realized that his son had discovered that there was more to life than money and power and he wanted to be sure that the one responsible would not be lost to him the way his own motivation to be human had been lost. Seeing them together had been enough to convince him that they were meant for each other.

His announcement was a way to force them to acknowledge it, but it hadn't worked out as planned. Except somehow they had worked through the barrage of media attacks and ended up together anyway, and he wondered if he had anything to with it at all or if they'd have come to the same conclusion had he not interfered. No matter. His son would get the wife he needed to be the best he could possibly be and would not only be an amazing business mind but be fulfilled with the wealth he earned. His son would have the fairy tale ending that was stolen from him and that helped sooth his own loneliness. He settled into bed and dreamed of a laughing dark haired woman.

The End

* * *

A story never truly ends. Too many lives intertwine and at best we can store snippets of relationships. Friends, family, inside jokes, and memories live on. And so every story continues, though most unwritten.


End file.
